The Revenge of Seven
by Hanny999
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE FALL OF FIVE AND LOST FILES! They killed One in Malaysia. They killed Two in England. They killed Three in Kenya. They killed Eight in Florida. They have Ten and Five is a traitor. I am Number Four and no body else is going to die. (I am not Pittacus Lore no credit goes to me.)
1. Chapter 1

The Revenge of Seven

**Thanks for coming, this is my first time writing anything and I hope it is good enough for you to read. Thanks anyway. I have most of the major ideas planned out and I hope it turns out good.**

* * *

Seven:

We start running away from the mogs. We disappear into the tree line and continue running for another couple of hours. We need to get out of here as fast as we can.

This gives me a lot of time to think.

I'm still not over eight, but it's getting better but very slowly. I have decided I won't kill nine because he is one of our kind but I can't believe what he did. I'm most probably not going to talk to him for a while.

A really long while.

I feel the tears streaming my face and I try to not let the others know. I look back at where I believe six is and where I think nine is running beside her. Nine. I stop suddenly and I jerk six back a bit.

"What, we don't have time for this! Come on Marina, I know it's hard but we have to get away." She whispers quietly. "We got to keep going, please Marina."

She is still being smart about our survival, even while under emotional stress.

"Nine!" I exclaim. "We FORGOT NINE!" I whisper as loud as I can.

"Shit! He's going to die. We can tell that our friend back there will do it personally." She finishes for me. We begin to turn back for him.

Four:

I run to the roof with Adam trailing me slightly.

"My Chimæra is on the roof!" I scream down to him.

I don't even wait for his reaction.

I run up to find him surrounded by a ton of mogs. I start to run towards him but am knocked off my feet. I'm about to curse but I realize the mogs have fallen down to and I see them begin to fall down while Adam is holding a sword and cutting through them at an incredible speed. I look on but only catch a glimpse as he is so fast I can barely see him.

I get up and catch up to him. I see Hadley lying down in his dog form and I begin healing him. I see Adam smiling at me.

"I have the others. I have more Chimæra, about 14 others" He smiles at me.

He might be better than I thought he would be. I reach out my hand to him.

"Four" I say rather lamely. "I will protect you from the others. We can do this, you can help and I hope you do. He reaches out and shakes it.

**Thanks guys for reading, please leave a review. The book also never said that they picked up nine, it said the Marina took six's outstretched hand and it turned to John's pov then. Thanks for reading, once again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for coming back… Anyway I just want to say that updates won't be this frequently, I just have nothing to do right now… I still hope to make it daily though. Now here it is.**

Eight:

It's sad really. I'm dead now and I just can't believe it. I'm just forced to relive any memories that I want. I will never see the future but I can see the past.

Well my past really.

At least I know. I know the key to change this war.

It will never be unlocked and I am sure about this.

They will never win. Never be able to.

The key is already lost. The outcome is inevitable.

If I were alive, I would be crying right now.

Four:

I have decided to call BK Hadley now. It is his true name. I think it fits him more now also.

As I'm thinking about him, he turns into a huge bird that I have seen before, but only on Lorien. Surprising that I remember this form.

_I used to fly you around Lorien in this form. It is a type of bird that can fly at amazing speed and can kill because of its sharp beak._ He says to me.

I smile thinking of memories, but it is soon wiped out because of what happened to Lorien. I jump on and Adam gets on, too.

"Dude, what are you? A new type of mog that has legacies? Because if you are, we are doomed." I tell Adam.

"That's Hadley right? Oh my God, One knew him…" He says. I give him a look of immense confusion and then he grabs my hand.

Adam:

I took him to show him my life. I show him One's memories and that I know a lot about him. I start with the memory in Lorien when we get to the ship. I, also, put the image of One and her cepan. I show him how I got here. I sit there in complete silence holding him when I realize I need to know what he was talking about when he said they lost someone.

I lift his jeans to see that there are now 4 scars.

My heartbreaks a little for whoever just died. I then look at the symbol, the newest one, and realize that it is the number eight in Lorien. I know how to speak Loric as One taught me. She was a bit older than the others when they went to Earth.

Four wakes up and looks at me and realizes what I'm doing.

"I wish I knew which one." He tells me with a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Number Eight." I say quickly. "One taught me Loric, she was older than you were."

I see a lone tear roll down his face as he reaches out and wipes it off his face.

"He was a great guy. A bit older than me. He was a funny guy and he kept us all happy during this war. We need to find the others, quickly. Hadley take us to the meeting point, we need to find the others." He tells me.

I whistle out into the air and 15 pigeons come to us flying closely. They start to change shape.

"The other Chimæra, like I told you." I tell Four. He nods in approvement.

"So what are your legacies Adam? I have Lumen, which is immune to fire. Also, telepathy and animal communication, and as everyone has, telekinesis. I can also heal people." He tells me.

"Ground control or whatever you want to call it, but I can create Earthquakes, and I have super speed, ability to put memories of mine into a persons brain and telekinesis. One would have developed all of her legacies by now but because she put them into me, they would have a delay so I have to wait a bit." I tell him.

He nods in approval. "That's actually amazing, we have another person on our side now. This is great.

We reach an alley and we land down in there. Definitely not suspicious to see a giant bird with 2 guys on his back land in an alleyway.

"Adam!" Malcolm and Sam scream as they see me.

"Hey guys, we gotta get out of here, now!" I tell them as 3 of my Chimæra start to imitate Hadley's form and we all get onto them. Now, we just need to find the others.

Six:

We run back and we find him on the ground a good 30 minutes from where we were.

"What the hell where you thinking?" I spit at him. "You could have just DIED!"

"You passed the city and I fell off to tell you guys that. It's behind me, in 20 minutes. The next city in the direction you were going is across the Atlantic Ocean." He says. "I studied the maps so I was trying to help."

"Like you did with Five right?" Marina says. "You couldn't stay quite for literally 2 minutes. Eight would still be alive; I don't even know why he bothered out to even help you. You're useless."

"Marina!" He says but she is long gone. He turns around and I see the tears stream down his side.

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. I added some more legacies to Adam (Obviously) and I hope you guys approve of them. Thank you for reading and please continue to tune it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for coming back…again. I would like to thank Sweet Loric for reminding me about the paintings because I had actually 100% forgotten about them. Also, could you please tell me if you want me to do something with the released quotes because I could totally try to do that. **

**I would like to point out that Eight's pov last chapter didn't include who will win the war and also that it is in the past, so the other garde have forgotten it as none of them know much about their past. Please continue reading and leave a review! 1****st**** plot twist!**

* * *

Unknown:

"He's waking up!" The doctor said. "What should we do, we can't contain him for much longer. We need help!"

"What do we need to do?" I ask him. "We have to do something, he'll want answers and we'll have to give them to him, we aren't powerful enough."

"I'll call them." He says. I look away and nod. This was meant to be a last resort, as we never thought that this would ever happen. We need to do something; our lives are at risk because of this man in bed clutching his heart as if he is going to die.

The phone stops ringing as someone picks up. "Aha, ok, will do, are you sure? Whatever you say sir." The doctor hangs up. "We need to kill him. They said it is a must."

I nod, knowing that this was inevitable. I grab the knife and look down at the man. "I'm sorry." I whisper quietly as the knife sails towards him. But it is stopped in midair. The man sits up, and takes a look around.

"Where are they?" He asks. "Who?" I reply pretending I don't know.

"Them, you know who, tell me or I will kill you."

"I'm sorry, sir but I don't know who you are talking about." I reply.

The man looks at me in disappointment, realizing he will never break me, knowing that he won't ever be able to get me to speak.

The knife sails towards me, and before I react, it hits my heart. I fall.

"I'm sorry." He says, mocking me.

* * *

Four:

"Ok, so, Adam, you already have met Malcolm and Sam, here is Sarah, my girlfriend." I tell Adam, he nods silently. Sarah reaches her hand out and says hi. After the introductions, we start talking about what we are going to do. Malcolm takes out the tablet and checks the positions of the other garde. He says they are still in Florida but are moving fast back into the middle of America. We tell Hadley and the other chimæra to start heading their way. As we start going, I start talking to Adam, since we are still both sitting on Hadley.

"So, I know that One put her memories in your head but that must have been a while back, what have you been doing since then?" I ask him, knowing that One's death was a long time back.

"I was in a coma, for about 2 years, after they hooked me up to that machine. It took me a really long while to process what had actually happened. I was really confused at first. One had taken over my memories while I was in that coma. Anyways, after I had woken up, my dad alerted me that they had found number 2 and that I was supposed to go with a team to kill her but I couldn't stand it so I just stayed at the base. After that, I saw her cepan get killed from one of the monitors and then saw her post." He says.

"Nine, now Eight, are you guys still out there?" I ask him, repeating the quote. He nods.

"I deleted them immediately and went to the address of were it was sent from. I then told Two about the trip from Lorien to Earth from One's memories. She trusted, and we packed up. We were about to leave when the mogs came, and killed her in front of my eyes." He says, showing a look of both disappointment in himself and fear of the memory returning to him.

"I could've helped her, kick her a gun, but I was too afraid, thinking about my life more than the life of others and let my own brother kill her. I'm so sorry." He says, nearly whispering, and I start to see tears fall out of his eyes. He quickly wipes them away.

I'm actually extremely surprised about this. "What was she like?" I ask him, desperate to know more about my kind.

"She liked to read a lot, I read all of her favorite books for her. She was also very good with a gun apparently." He says.

"After that, I just trained and waited. Then, we tracked Three and I was sent with my brother, Ivan, to kill him. We tracked him and I tried to warn him but couldn't. He was then found by other mogs and my dad killed him. After that, I was pushed into a ravine and was thought to be dead by everyone except for One, and somehow I lived." He says.

"So you've seen One, Two, and Three die?" I ask. "Yes." He replies, now with tears freely flowing down his face, and he isn't even trying to stop them. I feel extremely bad instantly because I know that he is on our side but he couldn't do anything.

" Every time I watched one of them died, even One, when I was supposed to be dedicated to the Mogadorian cause, I felt pain in my heart, knowing that the mogs where wrong. I just needed One to show me, and she did." He finished. "After Three died, I went back to where I was working undercover while watching Three. They took me back as long as I kept working and so I did. I, later, met a rich guy and he took me to Washington, and I destroyed the base there. I found Malcolm there and freed him. He helped me escape, because without him, I would've died. Also, in the base, One gave me the Earthquake legacy." He says with a huge note of sadness in his voice. I see his tears start to flow much faster as he says the next thing. "One left me that night, she disappeared, and I said goodbye. I loved her, and she loved me too. I miss her so much."

His voice cracks at the last sentence and I know that this guy has had a rough life. He is on the losing side of a war and has lost the love of his life. I hold him, letting him cry, not pushing him to continue his story.

I look away, at Sarah, thinking what I would do if she died. I surprise myself because I then realize that I would rather have Six than her. I nearly punch myself but then tell myself that I'm going to have to make a choice between them, and very soon.

Adam the gets up to tell me the rest of the story. "I caught up with you guys in Dulce. I freed Sam and let him and Malcolm free while I stayed back. I killed a lot of mogs and one of them was my brother. After that, I somehow lived through the collapse of the base, found another mog and he helped me to free the chimæra. After that, I caught up to you guys. I had hacked into a Mog computer and found out that they knew where you guys where and I called you guys about it." He finally finishes.

"That makes sense. While we were in Dulce, a lot of mogs just disappeared and went away, most probably to stop you, we would all be dead if not for you. Adam, you should feel proud, you have already saved us, without us or you knowing! That's great!" I finish and I see that his eyes have lit up.

"Good night Adam, I think that we should sleep now we have a long day in front of us tomorrow." He nods and just like that, we drift into sleep.

I have a dream and this time it is Setrakus showing me the dream he showed Ella again except this time he is showing me how I get executed. Once again, I'm in the same place. I look on and see myself being dragged out and being on my knees except this time I see what I had been dreading the entire time since I met her. I see Sarah come out with a long sword.

"You were blind John, to everything. You never could see the truth. The Mogadorian cause is the right one and you are on the right side. I can't believe you would ever do this. I never loved you, I was just there to trick you." She says. I'm still in the crowd and I can see everyone, Five, Ella, and Setrakus so this can't be a trick. I look at myself struggling against the chains. I see Sarah bow down to Setrakus and I cringe.

"I don't understand, Sarah. I don't know how and why you are with them." I look at myself and see myself cry. I can't believe that this could possibly happen. I am forced to watch myself as Sarah's sword comes down at me and my head falls off, and then all goes black.

* * *

Nine:

I just sit there, knowing that tears are running down my face.

"Give her some time. She's still not over it. Wait are you crying? Has this ever happened?" She says to mock me.

I know what she's trying to, trying to snap me out of the trance I've been, the one that is just afraid, and self-hating. I understand but right know it's not going to work.

"It's all my fault. I could've just stayed quite and he would be alive right now. It's all my fault, I shouldn't even be alive. I can't do anything to make it up to her either. I'm useless, just going to get more of us killed. He should've let me die, Six. You don't understand." I tell her, my voice cracking at the end.

"I know I will never understand, Nine, but you have to get over it, you can't just live your life crying and thinking your helpless while you could, should be fighting a war. Nine, I know that it was your fault and there is nothing you can do about it, ok? Just get over it, and start trying to help, stop saying withdrawn. Marina will most probably hate you for a month or so but it will get better. You can't stay hiding in a war you must fight in. Now go to sleep, you need it." She finishes. I nod my head and rest it against a tree and before I can even think, I'm out cold.

* * *

Ella:

I wake up in a room I've never seen before. It is a luxurious room with a TV, books in many different languages, most I don't understand. I look around and I realize that I'm not in the safe house. I look around, extremely confused. I open the door to find a blue force field looking back at me. On the other side I see a couple of mogs. I call out to the others using my telepathy when one of them tells me it won't work.

"We've drugged you, don't even try, it's useless." He says to me, with a lot of boredom.

I look at him with pure hatred, and then I charge at him, forgetting the force field. I remember too late to stop and hit it, and I'm out like a light.

* * *

**Ok, that was a long chapter. I would like to share my thoughts on what will actually happen in the real Lorien Legacies series, don't worry, no spoilers. I have no ide a how to do that though so I would like ideas. Should I start a new fan fic or something to write my ideas and keep updating it whenever I get a idea, or should I just put a chapter with my ideas? Anyways, thanks for reading and leave a review with your thoughts. Tell me if I got anything majorly wrong with Adam's story because I only ready the first one, where he meets the first 3 garde, which ends with him in a ravine. I read about the others on the wiki but never read them fully so yeah. Review and see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally got a follower, favorite and both of those on this story! Thanks so much wii98, I never thought this story would actually be good, or anywhere above, like, 10 views. I now have over 100 views! Thanks all of you for reading and yea.**

**So, I will finally put out some new/returning characters, if you haven't read all of the Lost Files or the descriptions of them on the IAN4 wiki, then I suggest you read the descriptions there, they are very accurate. I say this cuz I will spoil 1 of them right now. I would also like ideas for another project, I'll give you credit for the idea. For example I divergent/LL or HG/LL crossover, or LL characters as humans or anything else. I would be happy to write that. Also, any thoughts would be accepted and please tell me if you want to know what I think about the actual series and what's going to happen.**

**This is a slightly longer chapter because of that! Please enjoy.**

Unknown (continued from last chapter but instead the guy who killed):

I got out safely, thank god. I've found some guy on the Internet and he knew some things about the garde, claiming he knew Four. I talked to him, and have protected all of his messages. I go under the name GUARD, ironically because I am looking for the Garde. I told this guy, to meet me in front of the now destroyed John Hancock Center, telling him to wear a red jacket, and a white baseball cap in about an hour. I'm waiting patiently now hoping that he will come. This gives me time to think, I need to begin to think about what I will do when I meet the garde. I hope they are all ok and that they are ready. I already know about Four, or John. I have heard about Marina, or Seven, and have also heard about Eight in India. I think about how I will train them and realize I have nothing. I think I will begin with their legacies as this will be rather easy.

Out of the side of my eye, I see the red jacket and white baseball cap and walk up to the man under it. He is rather tall and is strong looking, I can see why Four would ask him to help, yet I don't think he would be that stupid.

"Sir, could you please tell me where I can by some Baskin Robbins coupons?" I ask him. This is the code we set up.

"Hello Guard." He tells me. "My name is Mark and I'm the one you have been talking to on the internet."

I nod and a smile slowly escapes my face. "Pleased to meet you." I stretch my hand out and he shakes it. "But please, Mark, call me Devdan."

Four:

I wake up looking at Sarah and realize she woke me up.

"You were screaming and I thought that I should wake you up." She tells me.

"Yea, I'm fine, just a dream. I saw how I died." I tell her more in a whisper.

She nods slowly. "It's most probably a trick Setrakus Ra has put on you." She says. "How did it happen?"

"He killed me." I say. "He had Ella decide what was going to happen and she said that she wanted me dead so they had Setrakus behead me." I lie to her to test her reaction.

"Oh that's terrible. Don't worry, though, it's a trick, I'm sure of it." She says to comfort me, when in fact she does the opposite. I look at her and I suddenly see all the worry in her eyes melt into relief. She is with them and I now know it. I just have no idea on what to do.

"Where are we? Shouldn't we be in Florida now?" I ask.

"No we stopped for food." She says. "We are somewhere near Alabama, so we are really close."

"Ok, I say. What did we get, I'm starving I tell her as she rests her head on my shoulder. I flinch for a second, but then realize that I need to put up a convincing act to let her believe that I don't know that she is working against me.

"We got some burgers from McDonalds, we saved you some, I'll go get them. Right now we are in a hotel. Malcolm got us rooms." She tells me.

I eat silently thinking about what I should do about her. I begin to think about love and my mind immediately goes to Six. I know why this happens. I love her and I think she loves me too, I can safely assume. When we talked at the gas station when going to pick up Five, I could tell that we both didn't believe that we shouldn't be together. I know that I use to love her more than Sarah, and still do, especially since Sarah is a traitor. I have to break up with Sarah, or let her go or do something, because if she stays with us any longer, she will know all our plans and secrets. We will be vulnerable to any attack. We, I, need to leave her and quick, before anything happens. I know what I have to do know and I prepare myself to do it in the next 24 hours.

Just as I finish these thoughts, Sam runs into the room. "Mogs. They're here. Adam is already out there, go help him and we will get the chests out quickly."

Seven:

I stayed away the entire night. I just ran away until I couldn't anymore. I was planning on leaving them forever but then realized that it would be a mistake to do so, so I marked an arrow with berries so I could remember where to go. I just couldn't take it. He was being so cocky, so full of himself I just couldn't stand it. Oh, just trying to help, well I would, if given the chance, give him a bloody nose.

I couldn't take it. Can't he just shut his mouth for once and let others take control? But he couldn't. His loud mouth ruined everything. Eight is lost and I can do nothing about it. I just left his body there too. I couldn't do anything. I was helpless. Like always. Like at Santa Teresa. Like against Ra when I did no damage. Like my entire life. Why did the elders even choose me? I'm terrible at everything, I can't even fight. I sit down, on the largest tree that I could find and let all the tears stream down my face. I cry until no more tears can come out. I just sit there in entire silence and let myself sleep with my thoughts drifting away.

Ella:

I wake up after remembering the force field incident. I get up and realize that I'm in the same room, but this time, Setrakus Ra is in here with me.

"Hi Ella, I hope you're liking your new room, I personally designed it, knowing what you would like." He says to me.

"I don't care what you did, just let me out of here because I don't care what you do, I just hope you die." I tell him. "You kill 3 people of my own race, turn one against us and you actually believe that I will become your heir like I'm your servant and continue to rule this terrible race? I think that you should go back to wherever you came from and just die."

"Ella, I understand why you are mad about all of this, now let me tell you something. You have been fooled. I am not who you think I am. I am your grandpa Ella. Please look at me." He tells me. I look away refusing to believe him.

He suddenly shape shifts into a regular man, one that resembles me a lot but is manlier than me. "Ella, do you recognize me now? I am from Lorien just like you. I am your grandfather. Ella please. I can show you what actually happened."

He bends down onto one knee and holds my hand, returning to his other form and I watch in disbelief. Ella, have you read the letter?" He asks me.

This is just like my vision and I'm now creeped out. I want to run but instead I decide to be brave. "Yes, and I don't care if I am not part of the original 9 or 10 or whatever. Listen, just because you are my grandpa doesn't mean I have to like you. I mean who just begins to like someone after they killed people that are close to them. You turned one of my friends against us all, if the vision you sent me is true. Why would I ever trust you with anything." I finish, nearly yelling now. "I don't need to hear this crap, now you can go put me in a jail and I'll wait for the others to come get me after they kill you. After they destroy all the mogs in the universe."

"Ella, but you are part of the original 10." He says. "You are, you really are."

"And why should I believe anything that you say?" I yell at him.

"Ella, have you heard of the tenth elder? The one that got banned?" He asks me.

I nod slowly, realizing where this is going to go.

"Ella, I am the tenth, and you are my heir. Like Pittacus and the others have a heir, so do I. And you, my beautiful grand daughter, are my heir." He replies to me. "Now, let me tell you my story, you might want to get comfortable, it's rather long."

I sit down on my bed and begin to think to myself as Setrakus is preparing his story. I will hear it and compare how much I know to what he says and see if I can believe any of it is true.

"So, I was born in Lorien, and during childbirth, my mother died, and my dad had died before that, just a couple of months before. I was adopted by a family and lived my life with them. It was just a mother and father and me and we had just lived out all alone near the woods. One day, 9 other kids that had near the same fate as me, parents dying in tragic accidents, invited me to run away. These 9 where the other elders. At this point we were all about 10. Ella, this was when Lorien had no Legacies. It was like Earth, but after a couple of years. The pollution was really killing the planet and we realized we had to do something about it. The planet's government was trying to stop all of the factories and machines but were nearly too late. Us 10, we were walking around, exploring. We found a valley and we went down it. At that exact moment, we were the closest people to Loriens core and we all got powers that were soon going to develop. It gave us all a message telling us that the planet will soon die, and we need to stop it. It will judge us according to how we do in the next couple of years and decide who was going to be the strongest. It naturally chose Pittacus because he was always the nicest of all of us.

"Anyways, we all quickly got telekinesis at the same day, and we used it to keep the Carbon Dioxide and other harmful gases inside, to not destroy the Ozone Layer. Lorien was nearly the exact same thing as Earth, but 10 times smaller. After that, 5 of us, me included, got the ability to destroy, and 5 to restore. We fixed our planet using our abilities to destroy chemicals and we repaired the planet. But, we went too far. We made a paradise. After that, we got the power to become immortal, and we all cast a charm, saying that if one of us died, all of us will stop being immortal and will die in combat, but not by disease or old age. This is why I am still alive.

"After a couple of generations, more people got powers like us, and we called them the garde, Loric for guard. But, I realized that we had all of this power, and we weren't doing anything. We began to see the demise of Earth. We saw that it couldn't struggle against its problems as the Earth was too large, and the core couldn't give off any energy to help the people. The other elders took turns visiting and helping them develop the right way, but the humans didn't take notice and are dooming themselves. I suggested that we go and conquer Earth and that would help the planet as they would know the right path. The Elders shut down my idea but after a lot of fighting, and a lightning bolt hitting a nearby house out of rage. They exiled me and kicked me off the planet. I went to the closest planet, Mogadore, and they welcomed me with open hands. I soon rose to a high rank, but Mogadore was dying. The leader realized this and took action, unlike Lorien. He attacked Lorien and he conquered it. He died in the process, but before he died, he stripped Lorien of its resources, which I think is stupid. He could have just lived there. I became the leader of Mogadore and I will now do the same to Earth as Mogadore is dying again, but this type, I will help it, and make it beautiful and inhabit it.

"Ella realize which side you are on, realize that you have been forced into a war that isn't yours, a war that has nothing to do with you. We need to kill the remaining four that oppose us so that we can rule with fairness. These people that oppose us now will do the same mistakes the elders have made. They will do the same thing. They will do the wrong thing and won't take actions if it includes sacrifice. Realize that you are on the wrong side. Now join me Ella, we can rule together." He finally finishes his story. I look up at him, fitting everything into place and it works. I look into his eyes and I see tears forming in his eyes. Tears that show me that he is telling the truth.

He reaches out his had. "Join me."

I take it.

**First of all, this is all made up, second of all, 0_o. Please review and give m your thoughts on the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. Thanks for the continued support etc. and today I have no idea what I'm going to write about so don't kill me if it's bad, I'm kind of winging it :P. Also, in my opinion, the death of at least 1 more garde will happen, so please review telling me your opinions on which one I should kill. I will take it into consideration. Actually, I most probably won't, no offense :P, it's my fan fic, go write your own :P. Actually, please do, I have read many fan fics and I'm getting bored as not many people actually update daily or weekly, or even monthly for that fact.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying and as of chapter 3 and 4, my favorite and follow ratings have multiplied by more than infinity... :P. Thanks for the support and please leave a review or PM me, (Thanks thesecondgarde) and read on.**

* * *

Ella:

I don't know if he is telling the truth. Yet.

I need to know, but for know, his argument is amazingly perfect and fits in with everything and he was even emotional.

Setrakus Ra was emotional.

He's either a really good actor or he is telling the truth, and for now, I believe him.

Today the training starts. I start walking towards the training room Setrakus Ra. I have started developing my legacies and I can tell where everyone is and who is who. Setrakus told me about Eight's death, but now I thank Five for that. We need to destroy the elders; they will destroy the world except for themselves.

I feel his presence before he sees me and I walk and turn the corner into the training room, and look straight at him. Five.

"Hi Ella, I've heard that you joined the right side, so how did you make the decision?" He asks me politely.

"Setrakus showed me the truth. He told me what happened." I reply to him, still not looking straight at him.

I see him nod out of the side of my eye and I grab a knife from a wall and chuck it at a target. It hits, but not straight in the middle, near the outside really.

"You've had a bit of practice, but you need more practice. Also, it's better to hold the knife like this." He reaches over me and helps me with my handling and I find myself enjoying this. I want to slap myself now. I just nod and continue with my practice and after about an hour of Five helping and showing me I get about 2 in the center. I am quite proud of myself and I see Five acknowledge that. He walks up to the shelf and grabs 4 knifes, blindfolds himself and throws them all at one, hitting all 4 targets in the center. I look ahead in awe as he gives me a shy smile.

"This is how good you should get Ella." He tells me with a type of kindness I just realized he has been speaking to me like this entire day.

Maybe, just maybe he also li- no forget it, I don't care.

Well that's what I want myself to believe, but for the rest of the day, I find myself watching him as he practices and helping me, getting closer to him. I try to use a bow and arrow and fail miserably and Five begins to help me. Soon enough, I have finished every single station and I find myself failing some at purpose to get Five to come and help me. I've caught him staring at me, too, which makes my heart skip a beat.

What am I doing with my life, am I really that desperate?

After the 12 hours of training, I find myself walking back to my room, with Five, both of us looking at each other. As we reach my room, I find myself standing very close to Five.

"Good night Ella." He tells me. "You too" I reply rather lamely.

I walk into my room, letting go of Five's hand.

Oh god! Was I really holding Fives hand? My cheeks glow with redness as I realize that I like him too.

The life of a Garde never gets easier, I suppose.

* * *

Four:

I jump up and run outside, so much for eating, I think as running outside.

Oh well, I can do that later, I think to myself as I tear through mogs without even caring. Right now, I'm thinking of Six. I just can't forget the smell of her hair, or her laugh. Anything really. I sigh as remembering the choice I have to make Sarah, and I'm almost certain that she gave up our position right now.

A surge of anger runs through me and a telekinetic wave wipes out the rest of the mogs and behind them I see the one person I didn't want to see, holding a phone in her hand.

Sarah.

I lift her up into the air and put a telekinetic force on her neck, like I am choking her. Suddenly, I begin floating up in the air. Flying, I let myself realize, but I don't care anymore.

"Why?" I scream at her.

"John please."

"Please what? You tried to kill us, especially me, I know it, my dream, YOU killed me!" I say with a huge wave of Anger surging through me. "Why would you ever even do a thing like this? What did Setrakus tell you this time? I was going to kill you after this? Sarah I loved you, but now…" I finish, tears freely falling out of my eyes and onto my face.

"John!"

"We're done Sarah." I say as I drop her from all the way up and she falls. Dead.

I slowly float down and walk away.

"You guys coming or what?" I ask the others as I see the disbelief in their eyes.

They all slowly walk towards me and load all of the chests on the chimæra quickly. I begin to hover in the air and I tell the chimæra to start moving as I begin to train my flying legacy. This time we make to Florida, no interruptions, but I know the others are in danger, too. Sarah knew where they were and most probably told the mogs.

We made it in less than 2 hours as I begin to carry chests with telekinesis and fly at amazing speeds. I land in a forest and see Marina sleeping, while tears are still streaking her face. I pick her up with telekinesis, carefully and I float over to where the tablet tells me the others are.

Flying is actually incredibly cool. I can go anywhere in a matter of seconds and I think that I will be able to use this in a battle as one of my strongest legacies. A flying fireball. I nearly begin to laugh at how I will kill mogs.

I've been spending too much time with Nine I tell myself with a smirk knowing that I will see him soon.

* * *

Seven:

I wake up to find myself in the air, like I'm flying.

I scream for a second before I realize that I'm being carried with a telekinetic force.

I look up to see Four suddenly leaning over me, calming me down.

"When did you get here?" I ask him.

"An hour ago. I can fly now so we've covered a long distance. Did Nine insult you or something? You're like 10 miles away from the others." He tells me calmly.

"Kind of, he caused Eights death. He made Five mad just as we were about to reach to him, then he insulted him and he tried to kill Nine but Eight teleported in front of him and took the hit instead and died immediately." I tell him and I feel the tears stream down my cheek. I see him nod and I see his face crunch up.

"More bad news, Ella is with them now. Not just captured, she is on their side." He tells me. I nearly crack and I really want to just go hide right now.

Four begins to carry me and I feel him becoming more caring. I give myself a reminder to thank him later.

I've been thinking, and I realized that I can't forgive Nine for this but I should at least try to be nicer. I will move on from Eight and I will be there to beat Setrakus.

* * *

Mark James:

"Mark, can you get me a cup of water please?" Devdan or Guard tells me.

"Sure, what are you working on?" I ask him.

"I'm looking for the garde. They were in Alabama a couple of hours ago as a battle with the mogs took place. I think that they are going to florida or someplace in that region so that's were we are going next. Mark, you know you aren't involved in this right? You can just go home and live a peaceful life. It would be much better for you than joining a war." He tells me and I see that he means this without any insult.

"I could, but my parents don't even appreciate me much anymore so I don't have much of a life to return to so I'm just going to come with you." I tell him calmly. "Anyways, can't you do that too? I mean you're just helping them too right?"

"I'm loric. I have no family to return to. They're all dead. I was on Earth before the war started on Lorien and I was told shortly after. They need it." He tells me. "Ok, let me tell you my story, take a seat this will take a while."

I give him the glass of water and he nods his appreciation. He takes a long drink then he looks up. I realize his features for the first time. He has rather long hair and he has regular sized nose with a crooked smile.

"Ok, so I was born on Lorien and I was born a garde. I have legacies. My legacies are shape shifting, telekinesis, teleportation, and I can tell bits of the future. Also, I can talk to animals. My master legacy is that I can break into people's minds and give them hallucinations. Like for example…"

I open my eyes to realize I'm on an island, sitting down next to Sarah. She looks as beautiful as ever and I think that this is one of my favorite dreams.

I look up again and I'm in the same room.

"Wow." I whisper quietly.

"So, once I mastered my legacies, the elders realized I had the same legacies as one of the future elders. They sent me to Earth to practice my legacies afterward and I could try to help with the Earth's problems and hopefully have a big influence. I had landed here and soon, I found mogs and I interrogated one. He told me why they were here and about the garde. I found number Eight and I realized he had the same legacies as me and his cepan had died so I helped him. Soon, I left him when I thought he was ready. I was looking for the others when I created the GUARD account. I went to Ohio and I was caught by mogs.

I fought back and that is what let Four and Six escape, but I was caught. While I was there, I learnt a lot about the Garde and we need to catch them soon. Here Mark hold my hand."

I grab the while giving him a weird look. Then I feel sick. Suddenly I'm in front of John. He nearly runs into me and I dive out of the way. The person he is carrying nearly goes flying out of his hands but he catches her soon enough.

"Mark?" He says

"Hey John." I reply lamely. "Got someone with me, meet Devdan."

"Eight told us about you." He says. "A lot actually, we need to get back to the others."

"I can't teleport us all." Devdan says simply. "Where is Eight anyways?"

I see John's face become sour and the girl he is carrying let out a sob.

"Dead."

**Thanks A lot for reading guys, please, please, please leave a review. I need more ideas, well just a bit more. I want to know what you guys think and what you think I will/should do next. Thanks and see you all next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so I have to address some things first. For the reviews:**

**Don't worry, Ella isn't going to be with Five, at least for a while, and if they do, it will be an extremely rough relationship…I'm trying not to spoil anything about them…**

**I had the tablet thing in my head and it will be addressed in this chapter, nice job catching that thesecondgarde.**

**Ok. So, updates won't be so frequent, I'm struggling to keep this daily and I might need to change it to every other day. School is annoying… I have finals on the 11****th**** and 12****th**** so I might not update much… Also, I have been staying up until like 1 AM finishing these chapters, because I'm a really bad writer…**

**Another thing is that I have been getting stuff that the story is too fast… Well, I don't know about you guys, but I get extremely bored if nothing happens for like 3 chapters. So, if I have plot twists every chapter it won't be too boring. Also, I can't write about the garde just sitting down and doing nothing. Also, I would like to know if you guys want 7x9. I don't know or care really cuz I have no one to put them both with. BTW, this is going to be a 100% 4x6 relationship, they are both my favorite characters. **

**Ok I'm done **

Devdan:

I nearly choke hearing that Eight is dead. I don't even know what to do anymore. We had the same legacies and we were quite similar. I really liked him.

"I'm sorry." Mark says.

"Lets go catch up to the others okay?" Four suggests. "We need to see them and find out what is going on."

I slowly nod my head and I begin to run towards them. Four starts flying and he takes the girl, Seven, with him. I see him take out a white tablet and he points in a direction.

After about an hour, we reach to the others. I still can't believe Eight died. We must be in huge trouble if he died because I didn't even think more than 2 where going to die when I was told about this. The Mogadorians have grown stronger.

I catch up to Four, and we head to where he says the garde are. He walks into a clearing and he finds a guy on the floor.

"Nine?" Four says.

"Nine looks up and sees Four holding Seven. "Yeah, it's me."

Four:

I see Nine finally and I lift him using telekinesis and I begin to fly towards where the tablet says where Six is. Devdan looks confused at the condition of Nine.

"They just came out of a battle, you know, where Eight died."

He nods but continuous to run. We make it after about 5 minutes to where Six is.

I see her before she sees me and I run up to her.

"Six!" I say to catch her attention.

"John?"

"Yea, it's me." I tell her as she runs into my hands and I hug her.

"I missed you." She says. "Where's Sarah?"

"She was a traitor, I killed her." I say casually, while I'm hurting inside.

"I'm so sorry, but it was the right thing to do, I'm proud of you Four." She says.

I smile slightly showing her that my mood has been lightened. I signal Mark James and Devdan and the Chimæra to come down and I float Nine and Six down from where I kept them.

"This is Devdan, the one who trained Eight, Mark, you already know. This is Adam, the one who saved Malcolm and Sam. You can trust, I've seen to that personally. He also brought all of the Chimæra from Ella's ship. Malcolm and Sam you already know. Marina told me about Eight and how she and Nine got into a fight." I tell her. "Ella got captured while we were trying to get out of the burning John Hancock center. She's with the mogs."

I then tell her about the dream Ella and I shared and how she were on the mogs side and how Six and Sam died. She frowns at the part where I say that she got beheaded.

"I think that Ella is actually going to their side, however they did it. I think she is with them. When they attacked, they made sure she wasn't hurt or even touched really. I think they found a way to convert her to their side, like they did with Five. I don't know if it's mind control or something like that." I finish telling her all of my suspicions. We both have a very worried look, as this war is getting extremely hopeless.

Five:

My eyebrows crease with worry as I'm called up to Setrakus Ra. I know I didn't get the job done. I didn't kill the right one. I made a mistake and I don't know if I will be forgiven.

I walk up to Setrakus and kneel in front of him to show him that I'm still loyal.

"Get up Five." He says with a neutral voice. This is one thing that I don't like much about Ra. He never lets me know if I did the right or wrong thing, just expecting more of me each time.

"You killed one of the garde, but not the right one, what do you have to say about yourself."

"I think I did pretty well as I captured the one you wanted and I weakened the other side. They are know weaker and aren't that harder to kill."

"But you killed the wrong one, and if Pittacus still lives, we have a huge problem on our hands Five. I think that you personally failed. None of us, all of us combined will be able to take on Pittacus. No matter how many we are, he has power greater than you have ever imagined.

"You need to do a better job next time, especially since they will be growing stronger. You can't fail next time or you know what the consequences are." He finishes.

I nod my head realizing that I will be killed the next time I fail. I get up, thank Setrakus for his forgiveness and walk out. I can't forget whom I was supposed to kill. I had the chance to do it, too, but just couldn't bring myself to do so. Sadly, it's not Nine. I know that for a fact. That's what bothers me, I just don't really want to kill any of the others. I reopen the folder and look back in. I look at it as I realize who it is again. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I have to stop being so weak.

For the millionth time, I think about joining the garde, not directly but helping them in secret, without even Setrakus knowing. I nearly laugh out loud at the thought. Helping anyone associated with Nine? Never. Also, why would I help anyone that is on the losing side of a war. It is a war and it is all about survival, and I just need to live. It might be selfish but I don't care.

I must not fail next time. There can be no weaknesses.

Six:

I am overjoyed to see John. I couldn't wait for him to come back and it happened rather quickly. Despite all of the war, I can't help but feel happy that I am with him. I also feel extremely guilty of feeling relieved that Sarah is dead. I know she was a traitor, but she was a good friend.

Another thing is that I want to get together with John and I know he wants to too but he is just waiting until he gets over Sarah completely before he has another girlfriend. We haven't actually talked about it but I can see it in him.

As I'm thinking about him, I hear him pull out the tablet that shows the garde.

"Devdan, you're a grade right?" He says. I see Devdan nod and I feel relieved that we have another on our side.

"I have the same exact legacies that Eight has, but more trained and more of them. I was originally going to be the elder, but they changed that because they wanted all of you to be around the same age."

"Yea, I see how, but why don't you ever appear on the tablet? Aren't you supposed to appear on the tablet, too? It tracks all the garde on Earth." He shares his suspicions.

"Maybe it's only meant to track you 10 that are the original elders." He says.

"No, we had 1, the tenth, Ella, she wasn't chosen as one of the elders, she was just lucky enough to get here on a ship her dad owned. She showed up though." He finishes.

Ella:

Five walks into my room casually and he tells me that Setrakus has something for us. I walk out quietly, wondering what it could be. I walk into the lab, where Five has led me.

"You guys need to take this injection. It will take you off all tracking systems the garde or anyone else has." Setrakus informs us.

Five and I nod at this statement and 2 doctors come forwards and inject the serum into us.

Four:

"What?" I exclaim in disbelief as I see 2 of the dots, Ella and Five blink out.

"I guess that's why you're not on their Devdan, the mogs can make you guys untraceable or something." Six says.

"Yeah, that's most probably what happened. Anyways, since we got that figured out, we need to get a safe house and food and things." I tell them, getting back to my leader role. "Lets go find a place to stay guys."

And with that, we walk into the cities of Florida.

**Ok, sorry for no update yesterday. I was just tired. Sorry. Please review or PM me telling me what you think about this story. Also, we have gotten more than 200 views yesterday! That more than doubled the views on my story. Thank you guys so much. Ok, see you in the next chapter hopefully tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back. Ok, so first of all THANK YOU SO MUCH! By the time you are reading this, there will be around 500 views! Half a thousand! So yea. Also, if you didn't know by reading my profile or read any of my reviews, really, I will kill some of the garde. Yea, I know, sad. But, that's what I think will actually happen. As you guys could see, 8 has recently died, and a lot of people really liked him. So, I might me be a cruel person, but that's what I think will happen in the book. I would just like to ask one question. When? So please leave a review when you would like to see that happen, I'm inclined to kill a major character at the end of this book, to leave you guys at a cliffhanger but I don't know for sure.**

**Also, I have passed 10,000 words! Yay. Most of the chapters are actually longer than what I write for school really. Most of them are about, 1,500 words while my story average is about 1,600 words ****. Also, that is with the 500 word first chapter that I wrote in like 10 minutes ****. **

**Also, if I reply to your review late, I'm most probably at school or sleeping. Most of you readers are in North America and I am literally 18 hours away from you guys by plane (Trust me, I've made that trip, sadly). The time zone difference is like 12 hours so I'm sorry if I reply late.**

**Sorrr for this being late but I am just studying for exams and I don't have much time for writing ****.**

**Thank you all for the continued support and I am just so happy today.**

* * *

Four:

We walk into a hotel and as Malcolm goes to pay for our rooms, we wait on the couches. After about 5 minutes, it's all in awkward silence as none of us want to talk about anything.

"I'm going for a walk." I say. I get up and up about to walk out when Six touches my soldier.

"Can I come with you?" She asks in a quiet voice.

I nod my head quickly. I was hoping for this to happen.

We walk out in the streets and I don't realize we were holding hands until she squeezes it. I'm not complaining though.

"I'm sorry about Sarah, it must've been hard." She tells me.

"It's ok, it had to happen, she was always with them. I had this dream." I tell her. "She killed me. In Setrakus's perfect world, where everything goes his way, she kills me. It would have never worked out."

Even as I say all of these strong things, I find my eyes tearing up. Now, my vision is beginning to be blurry.

Six comes over and embraces me in a hug. I give myself a mental note to thank her. She always is helping me.

"Anyways, even if she didn't work for Setrakus, things between us wouldn't have worked out." I tell her, being completely honest.

"Why? Didn't you love her?" She asks and I see the worry in her eyes.

"Because I love someone else." I say, leaning in and kissing her.

She is shocked for a moment and then kisses back.

This is most probably the best moment of my entire life.

We stay like that for a couple of seconds longer than we needed to.

The rest of the day is spent with us getting along at Pizza Hut. Needless to say, I had a really good night.

* * *

Nine:

Six and John have left for a walk. I don't even know what they are doing right now.

I wish I went with them. I am extremely uncomfortable around Marina, especially after Eight. I just feel so bad, every time she comes close to me, I just want to apologize and run away, hide forever. I don't know what to do. I really want to do something but I can't.

She comes by me and sits next to me.

"Nine, I know you feel bad about what happened to Eight. To be honest, I don't forgive you, yet anyways." She says softly. I know she doesn't and she has every right not to. "But, we have to keep going. As much as I hate to say it, it's happened and we can do nothing about it now. We must move on, ok Nine?"

She comes close to me and gives me a nice warm hug.

"Please move on Nine, we need you in this war. Eight would want you to move on, and I do too. Nine, I have decided to move on and he was closer to me than you. Now you have to move on. This war has to continue."

I nod my head slowly realizing where she is going. I know I have to, I just don't know how.

"We'll do it together, ok Nine? We can make this trip, we have to anyways. We have an entire life and a war we have to fight. We can't just stay crying about one thing. We can do this Nine." She tells me gently.

I wonder why she is being so nice to me. I know that they need me in the war and now Marina is making me feel so much better. She always does that. I don't know how I'm going to forgive myself but I am convinced that I can and will. I begin to realize that I have become withdrawn lately, not being my usual self.

"Together." I say to her and she nods.

* * *

Ella:

Five walks into my room in morning after I've gotten dressed.

"Training time." He says.

I nod and jump off my bed. My body is still sore from the last time I trained here but I'm ready.

I run towards him and we start heading towards the training room.

"Setrakus wants to watch us today. He says that we'll be out in the field soon and he wants to see if you're up for it."

I nod and walk into the training. I walk up to the shooting area after greeting Setrakus Ra and take a simple pistol and start shooting. I've had some practice.

I hit 4 targets in the middle and the last one barely misses the middle. I give myself a silent cheer. I move on to the other stations and begin to do rather well.

I see a smile on Five's face as I see he is proud to see me develop so far and I feel myself blush.

In the end, I see Setrakus with an approving look.

"Ok, good job, Ella. I see that you have improved and I can tell that Five has been doing really well as your mentor." He gives and approving look at Five. "I think that you are both ready. But first, I want to see you guys fight it out. Legacies allowed, lets go to the arena."

The arena is just like a boxing arena. Five and I both get in and Setrakus tells us to start.

Five charges at me and he goes for a punch but I roll out of the way quickly and sweep his legs out from behind him. He looks like he's going to fall but ends up turning it into a backflip and lunges for another punch.

I get hit this time but I get up quickly and give him a punch. I go on a rampage after that, punching, kicking, and pushing him with telekinesis.

He suddenly makes a bold move. He grabs the corner piece and turns to iron just as I punch him. My knuckles crack and I fall to my knees holding my hand. I let a scream out of pain.

"Sorry Ella." He says as he punches me in the jaw with his iron fist and I'm out cold.

* * *

**Sorry that was a short chapter. Anyways, I've decided I will go ahead with 5/10 and I will NOT do 7/9… I have no idea what I will do with Nine though, please guys, you can help! I could create my own character but I don't know if that would be smart. Please give me your feedback and good night as it is 3:30 AM for me… BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, again. So first of all, no 7x9, I know what I will do. 7 won't get someone because she will always remember Eight and I know what I'm going to do for Nine. I will go through with 5x10 and 4x6 is my favorite (That is the correct spelling…) couple of all. They are honestly my favorite 2 characters and they would go together perfectly. Nix people, what the heck are you thinking?**

**Ok, thanks for the support, I really don't think I still would be writing this without you guys. Thank you guys for still reading, I'm sorry for the wait but I had exams…**

**Also, I have decided to make a twist/action chapter every 2 chapters and this will be the start of that. It will be a calm chapter.**

**Please leave a review and yea.**

Nine:

It's the next day, Four and Six came back holding hands and I already know what happened. He had already told us about Sarah and I had actually expected this.

I guess that after that talk with Marina I feel a little better to know how she feels. I'm rather glad she didn't forgive me because that wouldn't really have made it better. At least she was honest with me.

I'm getting the feeling that the others are uneasy around me as well. I know that I have disappointed them. Hell, I've disappointed in myself, I can't believe I just kept insulting him. The next time I enter battle I might just ask Marina or someone to just tape my mouth shut. I'm sure they'll agree.

I get out of my bed and walk out of the hotel after telling Six what I'm doing.

"I'll be back in an hour." I tell her and I see her nod.

I go outside and I'm walking, thinking to myself. My thoughts keep going back to the same one. What I could've done to stop Eight from dying. I just know it was my fault and the others know it, too. I walk aimlessly just trying to get away from my life.

I suddenly bump into someone.

"Sorry." I say.

It's a girl and she is the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I help her pick up her books and I ask where she got them.

"I attend a school near here." She says. I smile at her awkwardly.

"Ok."

"Which school do you go to?" She asks me and I feel her start to check me out.

"I'm homeschooled, but I might be going to school soon." I say, more to myself, to keep my hopes up.

I see her smile widen and I give myself a silent cheer.

"Ok, I hope to see you soon. By the way, I attend the American School right down the road near here." She points towards one. "I hope I can see you there."

I smile, "Me too."

"My name's Katie."

"Stanley." I say out of instinct and I almost punch myself. Why did I have to choose the worst name ever?

"That's a nice name. See you soon, hopefully." She says and walks away.

I walk away with my heart pumping. I haven't had this feeling since, since, since Maddy.

Shit, I think to myself, not again. Why can't I just not fall in love whenever I see a new girl? I look back to meeting her, her beautiful and understanding dark brown eyes, her light brown hair, and her amazing face. I get that feeling again and I want to bump into a wall right now.

I get back to the hotel and I call a meeting. I almost slap myself, as I know what I'm going to say next.

Four:

Six and I enter the "meeting room" as Nine likes to call it and sit down. We were the last to be informed so when we sit down I immediately start the meeting, as I am the "leader". I don't know what to say about being the leader. Really, it doesn't give me an advantage over the others as most of them are hotheaded and will do whatever they say. Honestly, it just means that I get to make up the plans that they mess up or do they're own thing.

"Ok, so we can start the meeting now." I say and everyone begins to pay attention. "Ok, now that I have your attention, I would like to direct in to Nine who called us for this meeting."

Everyone turns to look at Nine as he begins to speak.

"Ok, so I would like to tell you guys that I have been thinking about a new place to stay. Now, where, if you were the mogs, would you be least likely to look for people who like to move around a lot, stay away from danger?" He asks. "The source, right? Nobody would ever think to look right there. It's like the right under their noses but a bit different. They will never find us like this. Especially if we go to school and act like normal people. What do you guys think? I'm all for it. Today, when I went walking, I saw a school and I know where it is and everything, if you guys want to, I could enroll us in." He says while waving his credit card.

"It would be genius as they wouldn't expect that of us. Soon, we can go after Ella and find her and then kill Five!" He says, putting a lot of excitement into killing Five. If we were regular people, killing would be weird but we all just nod our heads.

"I actually never thought of that. I think that would work. Also, going to school doesn't sound too bad. I think we should go through with that. It would be genius; the mogs will never find us. I think, that for once, Nine happens to be correct." Marina adds. We all gasp when she says that Nine is correct just to piss him off. I take a look at him and he seems to be daydreaming. I think he needs a slap.

"Ok, so, I think we should take a vote on if we should stay. Everyone who wants to stay say I." I say.

Marina, Nine, Sam, and Malcolm say I immediately as the humans want a regular life back. I nod and say I and Six joins me.

"I think that it would be a good idea, the only smart people in the mog community is Setrakus I don't think even he would think about this. I" Adam says.

"Ok, so we are all in agreement which is great. Anything else to say anybody?" Nobody says anything. "Ok, meeting over."

I get out of my seat and walk over to my room that I share with Six now. We got 5 rooms and we separated people down to who we think needed the most privacy. We put Sam and Malcolm together, Nine alone, Marina alone, and Six and I together. We thought Adam would need some private space, even though Nine disagreed and thought that he would backstab us or "do a Five" according to Nine but we convinced him otherwise.

I think that Nine was actually right that we should stay here. I wonder how or why he got that idea. I remember him daydreaming and I suddenly think that they must be related. I wonder how…

Six:

I walk into the room after the meeting that Nine had called onto that. I had found myself nodding the entire time as the plan seemed legit. I think that he was right and even if he wasn't I would've agreed with it, just for Marina. I think that they won't even have anything close to a lead at this point.

Anyways, I have a date with john, he asked me out tonight. I, obviously, said yes. I think I love him, and I don't really know if that's good or not. I mean he could easily be used against me but also he gives me a motivation I've never had before. I now have a reason to win this war. For me and John to be together.

I go to the room where I see him ready for our date. I'm ready and he holds my hand.

"Hi." He says nervously. I can tell he's very nervous, very easily. His body is extremely tense and I see him fiddling with his hands. But still, his voice makes my heart skip a beat and he still looks handsome. I walk over to him and I hug him. "Lets go." I tell him and he nods.

Four: (I will be switching between Six and Four Pov for the date)

I take Six's hand nervously and I force myself to stop shaking. I don't even know why I'm so nervous. I've never been so nervous in my life.

We walk outside and I begin to tell her why I called her to this date.

"Hey Six, I was wondering if you could be my, well, uhh, girlfriend, maybe please?" I ask and I immediately want to punch myself in the face, or slap myself, or… But before I finish my train of thoughts, Six hugs me.

"Of course."

Six:

What did he think I would say?

I feel him begin to hug me back and we stay like that.

"Six I will love you until, until…" Suddenly a car passes by us with the radio on full volume. "Till the love runs out. Till the love runs out." It sings just as it passes. "Until the love runs out." John finishes with a smile on his face. He bends down and kisses me. After what seems forever, we break apart. "I love you." He says quickly. "I love you, too."

Marina:

I go back to my room and I go to sleep immediately as I'm in no mood to stay up.

My dream starts with smoke rising up in the sky and then clearing right in front of me, like a movie. I look in front of me and I see Setrakus holding Eights body.

"Eight!" I shriek.

Setrakus smiles his cold smile, showing off all of his yellow teeth. I brace myself for a fight, or at least some hurting words.

"If you want it come and get it, Seven." He says to me and he suddenly dissolves and all that's left is the memory of Five stabbing Eight. It replies over and over again until I'm sick of seeing it. Why did he have to die?

I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a day where his loss will affect me a lot.

It's just the same scene again and again and I can't do anything to stop it from repeating itself. That's all it's doing, pissing me off. I will kill Setrakus and he will suffer. Greatly.

**Thank you guys for reading. Peaceful side of the story for a bit. BTW THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WAITING PATIENTLY. I had exams until Thursday so I was studying. I am so so so sorry. Please leave a review letting me know what you guys are thinking.**

**Also, I just thought about what the ending is going to be for this fan fic. I have 2 possible ideas that I will not spoil. Don't worry, they are absolutely amazing and none of you guys will EVER see either one of these coming.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Another chapter, yay. Ok, so I would really like to thank all of you guys who are still reading this story. You guys are awesome! Ok, so last chapter I said I had 2 endings for this book, well one has been chosen. It is the biggest plot twist ever and nobody else has even thought of this in their fan fics. Ok, so please leave a review and read on!**

Ella:

I go to the training room early today. I know I need to put more effort in my training. I ask Five to train with me, because I know he is better and I think that he can help me.

While I walk to the training room that I set up with Five, I look at the hallways. Most of them are made out of gold, diamonds, emeralds, and other precious jewels. How did the mogs get all of these resources? I wonder to myself. I don't know what to do anymore. The Loric were my only friends in the world, and know I'm being ordered to kill them all. I walk into the assigned training room and meet Five.

"Hey Ella!" He says to me in a kind way. "Let's start. Setrakus will be watching."

I get the message, we need to do well if we want Setrakus to realize us anything other than more tools. We have to make ourselves important.

I walk up to the bow and arrow station first and shoot an arrow. It hits the bulls eye directly. I see Five begin to nod and open his mouth, but before he can say anything, I shoot another arrow. It hits the other one, making it snap in half.

The entire training room applauds my shooting. I nod to myself and Five pats me on the back.

I try the moving targets challenge next with the bow and arrow. I hit every target, though it pains me as they are all shaped and painted like the garde. I nearly lose my grip when I see the one of Marina. But I don't. I let that one out with all my anger actually. I want to prove I'm ready. It hits her right between the eyes, and before her target can disappear, I shoot it again, in the heart. I use my love for her as fuel. They deceived me. She deceived me.

I turn my attention to another section of the huge training room I pick up a gun, and it's nearly the same thing again. Except this time, I contain my anger. I shoot all of the targets once and show no sign of weakness.

Honestly, when I doubt an arrow or bullet, I secretly use telekinesis to move it. Nobody seems to realize but I see Five raise his eyebrows every time I do. I wonder how he knows.

I continue to do this for about 3 hours while Setrakus is watching.

"Ok, Ella." He starts after he sees I finish with the combat station where I was at just a second ago. "Let's go, we have a," He pauses. "Guest for you."

He gives me the crooked smile that I know far too well right now. Good for him, bad for the garde.

I give him a weak smile and follow.

Four:

Today will be the first day of school. Apparently my name is Michael Lore. How ironic.

Anyways, I walk into the new school like I've done so many times and I already have my schedule. Six and I chose the exact same schedule, so that's good.

Anyway, our cover story is that we were students from a school in California, and after it caught on fire, we relocated, and Malcolm, who adopted us after our parents died, had a house here.

Yea, it isn't so good, but it really doesn't matter. We can defend ourselves now.

I walk into the school and I go to my homeroom first.

I sit down and the teacher, Mr. Tracy, starts the class by welcoming us. I tune him out and look around the classroom. It's a regular classroom with everything you would expect. All the other students are looking at us and we don't even flinch. That must be weird.

We sit back down and Mr. Tracy continues the class. The entire day continues on just like that.

We were put into the 10th grade because that's where we felt our age group would be.

Anyways, I just listen to what the teacher says and I take notes.

The day ends extremely boringly.

Nine:

I walk into my first class after sorting out my entire schedule, which I asked Malcolm to hack into their system and let me look at the classes. Actually, after he got in, I found Katie's schedule and I copied most of it onto mine.

I walk into my first period, art. I don't actually completely dislike art but I'd rather not do it.

"Ok, everyone sit down please." The teacher, Mrs. Brooks says.

Everyone goes to their seats and I stay standing.

"Ah, Stanley." Mrs. Brooks says. "Class, we have a new student, Stanley, please teach him with respect."

I walk to a random seat and I take a seat. Just as I do so, Katie walks in. She takes the seat next to me, which nearly makes me heart do a flip.

I barely know her, why does this keep happening? I curse myself silently for getting this idea.

Soon, after doing some paper mache, which is extremely boring, class is let out. I walk out quickly, in a hurry to leave, after washing my hands.

Right after I walk out, I remember the reason why I came to school in the first place. I slow down quickly, almost running into other people.

I walk next to Katie after a while of silently encouraging myself.

"Hi. You came to the school." She says to me. I smile.

"Yea, I was looking for one when I met you and I thought that I should come here." I say. She smiles.

"Well, since you're here, let me help you get caught up on what you should come to. There's an amazing fair that's going to happen next week. Maybe I could show you around?" She tells me.

I nod and silently do a dance. Wow I'm falling hard for her. I, also, see her eyes twinkle and I know I've done the right thing.

I thank her and I say goodbye.

*******************(At the Fair)**********************

"Ok, so this is the fair you wanted to go to?" John asks me.

I just simply nod and walk away from them. "See you guys later."

I see Four and Six walk away, hand in hand, while the rest are just grouped up.

I walk towards the place where Katie and I were supposed to meet. It's 7:27 and we are supposed to meet at 7:30.

I get there in time to meet her. I find her and we start walking together.

We have gotten a lot closer in this last week and I think I have really fallen for her.

I don't know if this is good or bad.

We walk and we begin to talk.

"So, how was your day?" I ask, casually.

"It was good." She says.

We start a conversation just like that and we continue to walk.

After a while, I decide to reach out my hand. I planned this out, if she didn't take it, I would just put it into my pocket. But, she holds my hand and my heart skips a beat.

We walk silently; looking into each other's eyes before I decide to do something I've never done before.

I bend down and kiss her. And she kisses back.

When we pull back, I have a mischievous grin on my face. I know now, that she will be my Sarah, except, hopefully, won't betray me.

"Katie, I have to tell you something, really important." I begin.

"Me too, Stanley, me too." She says, leaving me with a confused look.

Five:

Setrakus took Ella to a room that I'm not supposed to know about. I'm holding that same picture, which I was given at the beginning. The one about who I'm suppose to kill. I look at it and I already know who it is. I keep flipping it over. I know soon, he will give the same one to Ella. I don't know why, but I couldn't kill them. They were so nice, kind, never actually did anything against me. I can't believe I actually didn't do it as well.

At least I got Ella, and killed one of them.

I still feel bad about Eight. He shouldn't have died. He was one the best guys ever. I will never forgive myself for him.

I get up and I walk over to the next station, guns. I shoot the guns as my ears tune out.

**Third Pov.**

Guns shooting. They are completely deafening.

Zooms in one the picture, that is ignored on the floor.

They say each picture has a thousand words, well this has picture has only one.

Four…

**Yay, finally done. Thanks for the patience. The reason this took so long was because it took me about 3 days to do the Nine/Katie scene because I'm terrible with romance… Also, a personal problem came up but anyway, leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. So, School is over! I am now done with middle school (8****th**** grade)! **

**Sorry this is late, I was sick and had constant headaches so I couldn't write.**

Nine:

"Katie, whatever you have to say, I'm sure I can get over it. Katie, I love you." I say, blushing. I just realized I told her I love her and I didn't even mean to say it. It's true though.

I see her blush, but it disappears quickly.

"No, it is that important." She says, with discomfort. "Nine I love you, too and this might stop you from loving you, too."

"Katie-!"

"Stanley, I'm an alien!" I hear her say.

I literally jump.

"What?" I say, more in excitement than in confusion.

"I'm from a planet called Lorien."

"That's not possible."

"It is, my planet got destroyed by a race named the Mogadorians." She says. "I left before it happened, with some of my friends, but they all got killed." She says, tears rolling down her eyes.

This could be a trick, I remind myself.

"Prove it." I say curiously.

She raises her hand and her purse, which she threw down when we kissed, and floats up.

"I believe you. I still love you." I tell her.

"Thank god, Stanley-!"

"I'm Loric, too. I escaped the day of the invasion." I say, raising her purse higher and into her hands.

She gasps in surprise and I give her a grin.

"I'm one of the Nine Loric who left on the day. We had Cepans but they all died. So did Numbers 1, 2, 3, and 8. I am Number Nine." I tell her everything.

She hugs me and we stay like that, her in my hands. I tell her the story of my life, nearly tearing up at the part of Sandor. But I don't.

She starts on her part of the story once I'm done.

"Well, I arrived a year before you. We were sent here to help the Earth and show them some of our technology but as we arrived, our ship got a message telling us that Lorien had been destroyed. Just as we heard that, our ship crashed into Earth. We were distracted and it wasn't a safe landing. I was the only one who survived." She says.

I grip her tighter, knowing that she needs it. I see tears appear in her eye.

"I landed in Mexico but I came here. It's more peaceful and easier to go unnoticed. I sold some of the Loric gems and I went to school and got a house and made up a story and everything. I tried to live a normal life. I was a baby when we landed."

"I went to an orphanage and ran away when my legacies came. I'm now here." She finishes.

"Come with us. Fight, you have to, it's your race and it needs you." I tell her.

She just nods.

"Yea, I think it's time to move on from this place."

I walk towards Four and Six who are holding hands and talking quietly to each other. I walk up to them silently and so does Katie.

"Hi." I say when I'm really close and I se Six jump and Four giving me a look that says that this is getting old. I really don't care.

"Hi. What're you doing Nine?" Four asks me.

"I got a friend!" I say rather proudly and I see Four's face tighten with curiosity.

"This is Katie. She was on Earth a year before the invasion. She is Loric." I tell them and I see Four relax.

"Wow, Nine! Nice!" Six says. "Hi Katie."

Six and Four both shake her hand.

"So, are you coming with us to fight them?" Four asks, the mood darkening at the word them.

"Yes, I have to. We have to get back to Lorien. Also, I know where my ship is and I'm pretty sure I know how to repair it." Katie tells them.

We get into our stories and Four and Six tell their stories and the highlights are when Four says he saved me and I interrupted saying that never happened and everyone laughs. Also, when we explain Dulce and the fighting of Setrakus Ra, Six says that I was epically failing at fighting him. She explained it as a "Weak Attempt" which led to an argument between Four and us and Katie laughing.

After we're all done, we go to find the others.

Ella:

I follow Setrakus into the room where he led me and I stare shocked at what I find in front of my eyes.

"You won't believe your eyes Ella at what you will see next, it's something extremely important that I'm very proud of what I have to show you. These are one of my most prized possessions. I can't wait to show you.

"I bet that you'll be extremely proud of this. These will help us win the war in the end. But remember, you can't speak of this to anyone, especially Five." He says.

"Why not Five?" I ask him. I mean Five is his best soldier.

"I don't think he is completely loyal. He failed his mission, you know?" Setrakus says. "He wasn't supposed to kill Eight. He was suppose to kill someone else. He didn't have the guts. He didn't even mean to kill Eight. He's weak, he lost his eye as well."

I nod, knowing he won't tell me anything else. We turn a corner. I still know exactly where we are, we turned left then right, then right again and I know that Setrakus has taken a detour. I think he is trying to lose Five or talk to me.

"Ella, I need to know that you are on our side. You're leaving for the field soon. You will have 12 hours to prepare after this. You will take Five with you to a site I will tell you soon. You will hide there and we will ambush the garde. It's a great plan really. Just play your part, which I will tell you later.

"Ok, we're almost there." He says as we turn a corner. He opens a door and I almost faint at the sight of what I see.

There are Five glowing blue pendants. The loric pendants.

But that's not what scares me.

Behind the pendants is four bodies spread out on a huge table.

Labeled specifically, One, Two, Three, and Eight.

**Ok, sorry this was extremely late but I was really sick. Also I'm a huge football fan and the world cup is one so I'm watching a lot of football. My favorite 2 teams are out sadly. Spain and Italy ****. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and leave a review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone. Ok so Katie is really just Nine's soft side. When he is around her he will be calmer and act more sensibly. It won't completely change him though.**

**Also, I want your ideas on what to do with Ella? Also, in the real book, do you think she will die next book?**

**Enjoy **

Ella:

I go to my room immediately after Setrakus tells me that I will be on the field.

The first thing I do is cry into my pillow. How could he kill Eight? Why?

He said that he isn't even the one they want, why did they kill him? I want to hate Five so much but I know he didn't mean to kill Eight, he said so himself. I can tell that he didn't, but I wonder how he was made to kill him. Maybe Eight attacked him and Five had to kill him to stay alive?

Either way, he won't tell me.

Anyway, after the 12 hours have passed, they take me away.

I just sat down and said goodbye to everything I enjoyed, because I'm sure I won't be back for a while.

There are 2 guards and Five who come to pick me up after the 12 hours have passed.

I have now taken a shower and have taken some time to understand my role.

I will be a decoy and will send the Garde a location of where I am and they'll come for me.

It's actually going to be a trap. According to Setrakus, at least one of them will die in this mission and I know that they will most probably all die.

I walk with them silently and I don't even realize Five holding my hand.

We walk to Setrakus Ra, who is standing near the exit of the Mogadorian base.

"Hello Ella and Five. We have a ship ready for you, it will take you to Los Angeles, California and that is where we will lure the Garde to. We already have a team set up there so this mission will not be so hard."

"Good luck soldiers." He ends off his speech and Five and I are immediately pushed through some doors into sunlight.

I am momentarily blinded by the sunlight as I haven't seen the sun in what seems to be years.

I wonder how Setrakus came to trust me so quickly. Maybe he read my mind or something, he mentioned that in a training session. Oh well, anyway, the Mogs haven't planted a tracker on me or anything that I know of, so I'm safe.

I could run away and join the garde, a voice says in my head but I immediately dismiss it, knowing that they have disgraced Lorien. They were the ones who kicked out Setrakus unfairly and were the ones who made Lorien an unjust place.

We must stop them because they will become the elders again and ruin Lorien again.

Setrakus has revealed even more history to me after that night.

He told me that they once had tried to shut down the schools to make sure nobody could overthrow them or make sense of the situation but went against it only because Pittacus had said so. They all blindly followed Pittacus and that caused some secret wars.

They had nearly had a full out war because Pittacus insulted the Mogadorians and then the other elders attacked them too, but Setrakus had changed both sides minds, saying that a war was bad.

But when Setrakus left Lorien, nobody stopped the Mogadorians from attacking their after more insults. The elders had brought the war on themselves.

I'm ready to destroy the others, even if it they were my friends.

I jump onto the ship just as the engine starts. I sit next to Five and smile at him as we begin our long journey to California.

Four:

"Marina, John, Nine, Six! It's Ella. I'm out of the Mog base! Help, they're chasing me, I'm in California. Los Angeles! Come you'll easily find me!"

As soon as I get this message, I jump out of bed and I see Nine and the others do the same.

"We have to get her. NOW!" Marina screams, on the verge of tears.

I smile at her. "Soon, tomorrow, the others are sleeping, we should get going tomorrow."

She eases up a bit and sits backs down.

"I just wish she were here right now. I really miss her."

Nine surprises everyone and sits next to her and gives her a hug.

"Soon, Marina, we'll get her tomorrow at the latest."

"Yea, we have the Chimæra with is now so transportation will be easy. We just have to cautiously approach, there might be Mogs near her." I say.

"So, Marina, Nine, and Katie will walk down the street to wherever she is and scout the area. Marina because Ella will recognize her anywhere, Nine to protect and be cautious, and Katie because she seems like someone Ella would trust." I tell them. "If all is clear, then we leave, if not, the we fight. It's that simple. Anybody got any objections?"

"What will you and I do?" Six asks.

"Oh yea, we'll scout invisibly and will alert you guys of any danger by my telepathy." I say. "Also, we can scout from above as I can fly."

"If we find them what should we do?" A curious Katie, who we woke up asks.

"You all retreat to where the Adam and the others will be and we fight from there. That way, we will be together and it will be easier to kill them."

"That's not fair, if they attack us, we shouldn't run! We should fight back, I ain't retreating Four." Nine says.

"Nine, you could die, and we don't want another Garde to die, do we?" I say knowing I hit a soft spot on him.

Nine stands up and nearly knocks the table down with force. I immediately know I've went too far. Eight's death has already been hurting him, but I think I pushed the limit there.

"Listen, it was a one time mistake, I'm fighting back, that way, nobody can die." Nine says. "Well, Mr. Pittacus, why don't you prove you're way, how about a simple hand to hand duel, like we had on the roof top the other day to decide who is right?"

I get up and I suddenly see his eyes widen.

"Outside, now." I tell him more like a demand and I know he didn't expect this.

This time, I'm not losing.

Six stands up and tries to convince us not to do this but both of our minds are already made up as we glare at each other while walking outside.

"Just one rule Nine, no killing other Gardes, k?" I mock him.

He throws a punch and I know we've started already. Luckily for the others, we are now outside.

I duck under his punch and grab his arm and use his momentum to flip him.

He goes flying and I put on a smile.

"You okay Nine?" I say in a fake concerned voice.

I see him tense and jump back up. He throws another punch but I already know what he's doing. It's a fake and he'll try to use his feet to knock mine out.

But I'm too fast. I jump to the floor, but levitate myself using my flying legacy to avoid his feet. I give him a swift punch to the stomach and he double over. I kick him in the face after standing up.

He nearly falls but regains his balance. He throws a fury of punches at me with his super speed but I feel some type of adrenaline run through me and all of his punches are moving in slow motion. I realize that I'm just moving faster than him. For a full 2 minutes I just dodge all of his punches and kicks.

I see him begin to sweat and I nearly laugh.

"That all you got Nine?" I shout while dodging his latest punch.

I move a swift kick into his chest and he falls to the ground.

He lifts his eyebrows and I imitate his look.

"You lost already, just give up, man. We don't need to take this too far." I tell him.

"You already have." He replies and jumps up and lands a kick.

His strength is almost too much for me. I stay standing and prepare myself as another fury of punches is launched. I just keep dodging but I know that I have to hurt him at some point of this fight.

I sigh and throw a telekinetic force at him and he goes flying backwards.

"Nine, you're rusty at your legacies, you need to train them more." I tell him and that get him really mad.

I light myself on fire and raise my hands to piss him off.

"Take a shot bro. You'll only hurt yourself. Or, you could use telekinesis to throw me backwards and put out my fire." I smile at him, knowing that he can't work with his legacies.

He throws his strongest force at me but I just push it back with my own force. I direct right back at him and he goes flying from his own telekinetic force.

I give him a grin and I see his eyes glaze over in anger. Suddenly, the sky becomes dark and it begins to rain. I look over to Six and she shakes her head.

I turn around to Nine and I see he is smiling. He got a new legacy as well.

"Guess we're equal now." He says and jumps at me.

I decide it is time to show him that he isn't the boss of anyone here.

I dodge his tackle and give him a punch to the back of the head. I'm really loving this super speed. Now, if I work on my strength, I will really become deadly.

I decide it's time to end this. I fly up into the air, and dive down at Nine, who is groggily getting up.

I give him a punch in his face and he is out cold.

I land in front of him.

For a minute, nobody makes a sound as it just continues to rain.

"That's what you get when you're too cocky. My plan it is. Also, you should take some lessons from the others on telekinesis and weather control. I suggest Six." I tell him as he comes to.

I walk back inside to the house hoping that I didn't destroy our friendship as Six joins me.

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. I'm getting excited for this story and I'm actually enjoying writing it ****. See you next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, welcome back.**

**So, I would like to know who you guys think will become Pittacus in the real story. It's a very weird topic for me. In my opinion, it's Four. I mean, in the Power of Six, I thought it could be Marina or Four but when Eight died, it seems like Marina got to her peak. So, I ruled her out. Also, Four still has Sarah to die to unleash his full power and I believe the author will kill her soon. Those are my thoughts.**

**Ok, enjoy the chapter **

Nine:

As much as I hate to admit it, Four is right.

He just got his super speed legacy and is better than me at it. Also, his telekinesis completely destroyed me and it looked like he wasn't even trying.

All I have is my super strength. I really need to practice my legacy combat.

I've been practicing for the past 3 hours and I've improved but just a bit.

"You have to keep it up for longer, Nine!" Six tells me after I fall to my knees, weak from creating a storm.

"You can't just expect a storm to do the work for you, you have to control it, decide where the lightning strikes." She tells me. "Ok, try again."

"I don't know if I have enough energy, Six. I'm done." I say.

"Are you that weak? Pick yourself up, do you think the Mogs will let you walk away?" She tells me.

Suddenly, she pulls out a smile.

"Or are you too weak to defend yourself?"

I let out a scream and the sky turns dark.

"There we go, okay, make it hail and only let it hail around me." She says.

I think of snow and hail and try to make it cover her. At first, it hails everywhere. I lose concentration as some of the hail pelts myself. I drop to the ground again.

The storm disappears and I look at Six. She gives me a pitiful look that makes me want to throw up.

Suddenly, a storm starts up and Six is lifted into the air by wind. Lightning strikes right in front of her. Then, the storm changes and it begins to hail. She surrounds a car and the car is destroyed by the snow.

"One day, you might be able to do something like that, but you need a lot more training. Now, lets begin training your telekinesis.

I let out a groan, but get up.

"I've decided that both John and I will train you at this. Him because he's better at it, but me because I can give you specific training. Like this." She tells me. She disappears. "Use your telekinesis to find me. Scan the area."

I keep focusing and I look around. After a good 10 minutes, I get punched in the jaw.

"Nine, you really need to improve in this. Watch, I want to see if this works."

Six disappears again and I begin to search for her but I can't find her.

I look to my right and I see Katie meditating. She said she would watch me train and she's been out here since Four destroyed me.

In a split second, she jumps out to block the air. I see Six reappear with a look of surprise. Her punch was blocked by Katie. Katie then flips Six over and I'm just standing there with a look of surprise on my face.

I see Four walk out of the door of the house. He looks and sees what's happening and begins to laugh.

"Let me guess, Nine's girlfriend is better than him!" He says and I want to run up to him and break his neck.

Six gets up and laughs as well. Soon enough, Katie joins them.

"Woah, I want to see you against your girlfriend, Mr. Pittacus." I tell him.

"Yeah, let's go!" Six tells him.

"Ok." I can tell John is extremely nervous now. I mean, who wants to get beat by their girlfriend.

I sit down next to Katie as they are about to begin to fight.

Four:

I don't know about fighting Six, but apparently, she's ecstatic about it, which scares me.

We begin by circling each other and I already know that I'm going to lose, somehow. Suddenly, I sense her throwing out a punch to my left side and, out of instinct, I put my hand there. I realize how silly it is, because she didn't even throw a punch at me.

Then, she throws her punch.

It lands directly where I put my hand.

She looks up at me, like what the heck I'm doing and how I know where the punch was going.

I shrug, and use her surprise against her.

I throw her over my back, but she does a cartwheel and is back in front of me again.

I decide to trust my instincts again and I duck. Six is momentarily frozen, and I see that she was about to throw a punch right above my head.

She gives me a weird look. I would give myself one, too.

Suddenly, it wears off, and I can't tell what she's going to do, but I'm sweating.

I receive more weird looks.

Now, the fight really begins. Six throws punches and kicks at me, but they are quite easy to avoid with the super speed. She throws a good punch, which lands in my stomach, and she kicks me feet out from beneath me.

I ignite myself on fire so she won't come much closer.

I realize that this was a mistake as lightning begins to appear above me.

I roll out of the way of a huge lightning strike and get back to my feet. I put myself out of fire, and fly into the air.

Six begins to float, as I see a lot of wind pushing her up. She gives me a slight smile, which leaves me confused. As I'm confused, she goes in for the attack.

A gust of wind throws me off balance and I begin to plummet to the ground.

Before I hit the ground, I catch myself and I go straight under where she is being pushed up by the wind.

This was a smart idea because she doesn't have enough time to react.

She does the only thing she can, she becomes invisible.

I still know where she is because of where the wind is and I hit her right in the chin.

She drops to the ground, and by the way she hits the ground, I know it's over.

I think something broke, maybe her leg and she needs help now.

I land on the ground and walk over to her.

"Six, are you okay?" I ask her.

"It's not over!" She screams back, getting on one knee and she then shoots a ball of energy directly at my chest and it hits me.

I go flying for a good 20 feet.

But, it didn't have much power on it, and her legacy needs more training so I'm able to push myself back up.

She shoots another row of energy beams, but I just fly above them all, and when necessary, use telekinesis to deflect them. I land behind her, knowing that she can't do anything with her broken leg.

As much as I hate to do it, I give her a punch to the back of the head, knowing she won't give up. And she's knocked out.

I stand over her in disbelief for a minute before bending down to pick her up.

I delicately pick her up, and I start healing her with my healing legacy.

She gets up and on her feet after a minute of good heeling.

"I guess you could call me Pittacus, Nine." I tell him with a wink.

Six grabs my hand and I feel a surge of energy come through me.

"I feel… ready to fight. What did you do?" I ask Six. This could be extremely useful.

"I put some of my energy into you, you are now at full power. If you give me anything with a power, electricity or anything, I'll get back to power. I'm going inside to recharge or whatever you want to call it." She says.

I nod. "Hey, Nine, up for some more training."

"Wait, could we have a fight?" Katie says.

I know this shouldn't, but it shocks me a lot.

"Are you sure?" Nine says.

"Yea, I could have some training, too. I've been working on my legacies as well."

"Ok, let's go."

"Just one second, I think I know what happened with you and Six at the beginning. You have started to develop some mind reading. You will soon be able to read other peoples minds. It's a very interesting legacy." She tells me. "I'm about 2 years older than you guys so I should have more legacies and I also studied a bit of, you could call it, cepanery, so I know a lot about legacies."

"Ok, that should be useful." I tell her. "Can we start now?"

"Ok."

I know this is going to be easy, and I swing a punch immediately for her, but she just easily dodges and uses my momentum to flip me over.

I know understand that she is most probably stronger than all of us. While flipping, I release a fireball right at her stomach, and it hits her. She falls to one knee, and I go in for the punch, but it turns out she was faking. She gets up, blocks my punch, and kicks my feet from under me. I let out a little scream before hitting the ground, which makes Nine laugh.

I jump up, and unleash my next wave of attacks, but she passively dodges all of them, landing a few blows every now and then.

Suddenly, I hit her, and I can tell that I've broken in. I continue with the beating until she reacts. Suddenly, I'm blown away with a wave of telekinesis, so powerful, I can't even feel my stomach.

I instantly heal my stomach and jump up into the air. I fly high to where I think she won't be able to see me when a lightning bolt hits my back. I go crashing down, but once again, I'm able to heal myself. Slowly, we are both running out of energy, but I think she will win because she has had more practice with legacies. I need to go for a combat fight.

I jump up again and charge at her, with super speed. She stands still for a second and I see my mind control legacy kick in. She's going to jump to the ground and trip me. Apparently, it only works at very close range because it is underdeveloped.

I do a backflip once she falls to the ground, and give her a punch in the face. I then pick her up with telekinesis and throw her across the garden, and throw a fireball at her. She gets hit by it and I can tell she's done.

"Are you done?" I ask her.

"Yea. I guess you are the strongest here right now." She replies.

"Wouldn't be so sure. Still hasn't fought everyone." Devdan says coming out of the house.

"I guess so. You up for it old man?" I tell him. "Either way, we should have a training session with everyone first. Legacies and combat."

Everyone outside nods their heads.

"Okay, Six and I will go get breakfast for everyone." I say as Six comes outside.

We hold hands and we prepare to go get food.

**Thanks for reading. Leave a review and yea. Plot twist next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys. Thanks for coming back again.**

**So, I know exactly what's going to happen for the rest of the books. The only reason I would be slow at updating is that I have a new Xbox game that I'm yet to complete :P. Sniper Elite III. Also, I'm moving houses, so if no updates, that's most probably why.**

**REPLIES:**

**John: Sarah is already dead, I had to do that :P. Also, I didn't say he was Pittacus in my story… It's ok, will be revealed at the end of this book, I think… Huge plot twist ****.**

**Anyways, hope you guys are enjoying!**

Four:

"So, I'm sorry I beat you?" I tell Six as we're on our way to get some breakfast.

"We're going to have a rematch, and you aren't going to win this time." She tells me, giving me a wink at the end.

I smile at her.

"So, where do you want to eat from?' I tell her. "We could have a mini date, if you want to."

"Definitely. We all deserve some time off. Especially you. You've had a lot of trouble in your life right now. With Sarah and Ella's dream." She says. "Wait, what did you even see from her dream?"

"You, I saw you, and Sam. You both died." I tell her. "Setrakus was sitting next to Ella, Five brought you guys out of a truck and then he asked Ella what she wanted to do with you guys and she said to kill."

"Then, they cut off your head." I tell her, looking up from the ground. "Oh, and Chicago was completely destroyed. The Mogs had taken over Earth."

"Wow, Setrakus really sends specific dreams if you've been scared that much. By the way, how do I look without a head?" She asks, at an attempt to cheer me up and it works.

We both laugh at that question.

"Not good. Definitely like you with a head." I tell her which makes us laugh even more.

"What about Sarah, what did she do?" She asks. This one troubles her a lot.

"I was already falling for you more, and then Setrakus sent me a dream of how I would die, and that's by Sarah. She would cut off my head. I had suspicions after that, but then we had a battle and she joined the Mogs. That's how I got my flying legacy though." I say.

"Oh, wow. You know, nobody gives you enough credit. I mean it's most probably extremely hard to lead a group of aliens that keep on fighting in between themselves. Oh, and each person counts as so much. You've been doing so well. I mean the one time you weren't there, we lost a person." She tells me. "You've really been doing great."

What if I'd been there for Eight? Maybe he would still be alive." Maybe it was my fault all along. I should have been there for them.

"There is no way you could possibly helped out. You helped Ella with her dream and that's enough. We're going to get her back and all is going to be fine. None of this is really your fault. In fact, you might be the only reason we're all alive. You have the greatest tactics we could hope for."

I open my mouth to argue but she just kisses me in response.

"Now lets go get some food and get this off of our mind." Six says.

I smile.

"Yea, we should."

Six and I just went and got some food from McDonalds and after everyone has eaten, I called them all out for a training session.

"Ok, can we start?" I ask. I scan everyone's faces. Nine has a determined look, Six is excited, and the rest are pretty much scared of getting a bad match up. "So, we got contact from Ella today and we will go and get her. We already have a plan, so you guys don't need to worry. We're going to California today and that's where we'll find her, but we will train first."

"Ok, since Nine needs legacy training and Katie needs combat training, they will be together. Nine is the best combat fighter, and Katie is the best legacy user, unless Devdan can beat her." Everyone nods silently, agreeing.

"Then, we will have Sam and Mark working on combat, Malcolm, you can join them if you want to. Then, Six and Marina will work together because I think they can help each other out

"I have no idea about you Devdan, I will be with you and I'll see from there."

"I think that's fair.." He tells me and I nod.

"Everyone got it?" After everyone nods their heads. "Ok, also, all Garde, we should get our chests just in case, we can also begin to practice with some of the items in there."

I follow the other garde inside and I pick up my chest. I haven't seen this thing in a while.

I, also, grab Eight's chest and give it to Devdan. "Maybe, since you both are similar, you could find something in his chest for you." I tell him. "Nothing has disintegrated like it was supposed to, so maybe you could keep it."

He just shrugs his shoulders. I guess maybe the Cepans were wrong. Maybe the stuff doesn't just disappear.

I grab my diamond blade and put it in my pocket. Also, my bracelet shield is still on my hand. I look at the things in my chest and I still have no idea what most of them are used for.

I see Malcolm tell Mark and Sam that he's going inside to rest his head because he's having a headache.

I go outside and the rest soon follow me.

Nine:

I look directly at Katie as she begins to speak.

"Nine, I think we should do some training before we go head to head. I would really like to work on my combat and I think that you would want to improve on your legacies." She tells me.

I silently protest in my head because it would be more fun to just fight but she does have a point so I continue to listen to her.

"So what do you want to start with? Combat or legacies?" I ask her.

"Combat. I really need to work on that. I'm ok at it but I can't keep it up for a long while." She says.

"Now, this takes time, sweetheart." I tell her. "You need to continuously practice. I'm this good because I do this a lot." I say while flexing.

She chuckles. "Ok, so what could I practice on first?"

"We could do some push ups?"

"Sounds good. How many?"

"200 for you, 300 for me." I tell her while winking.

"Are you stupid? Do you think anyone can do 300 push ups?"

"Watch me." I jump on to the ground and I get into position. She also gets down.

"We'll both do a hundred, then you can take a break for 100 of them, then you join back in for the last 100, ok?"

"I'll try… I really don't think I can do this Nine." She tells me.

"Not with that attitude sweetheart. Come on."

She gives up and we start with the push-ups.

Marina:

I don't even know what to think about anything anymore.

Six has been there for me, and is always cheering me up, and Nine and John are trying to help me.

Honestly, I'm beginning to recover and I think it's time to show them. This is the first time I joined the entire group in anything.

I haven't gotten any nightmares about him since Four's come here. I think he is like protecting us or something.

I'm glad that he put me with Six because I know she's the only one that won't go easy one me. She knows that I can do this while the others might seem to soft and I bet Nine still blames himself for everything.

I look at her directly in the eyes trying to intimidate her as we begin our fight.

I freeze her legs quickly and use my super speed to punch her in the face.

She seems stunned and I take that opportunity to freeze her hands as well.

I throw a icicle at her and it hits her in the shoulder. I almost run over to her and heal her, but that's not like me anymore.

I charge up a huge storm of snow and I throw it at her.

I think that Six might have had enough but when I'm just about to clear the snow, Six fights her way out of it.

She uses telekinesis to push the snow out of her way, then throws a telekinetic punch at me that I don't even see.

Suddenly, I begin to get hit by hail and I remember that she can control the weather.

I build a ice shelter around me to protect me but Six throws a telekinetic wave at my shelter and it shatters into pieces.

I dive at her and I land a couple of successful punches before she throws me off.

We do a lot of back and forth combat fighting but I know she is much stronger.

I hit the ground for what seems like the 100th time but I get up.

I swell up all my anger inside me and force it into a telekinetic wave.

Six goes flying backwards but I begin to feel dizzy.

Six hits the ground at the same time I do and I tell we will both be out in a matter of seconds.

Four:

Devdan and I were just about to begin fighting when Six and Marina both blacked out.

I ran and healed them both, but it comes out a surprise that they were evenly matched.

Suddenly, as everyone was about to get back to training, I hear Nine and Katie celebrate doing push-ups or something and the Malcolm opening and slamming the door.

"I just remembered something extremely important. Everyone come inside quickly!"

I'm shocked but I sprint inside as fast as I can. If Malcolm says something is important, it most probably is.

"I remembered something Pittacus told me when he was just about to die. He said that there were 2." He says leaving a pause in the middle. "There were 2 Garde to inherit his powers so they could balance each other out. John, if you are Pittacus's heir, you aren't the only one."

**Leave a review and see you next time! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! Sorry for not uploading, I'm moving houses and it isn't easy to find time to write.**

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, it gives me motivation, I most probably still wouldn't be writing this without you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

Four:

As soon as Malcolm says that, the room erupts in confusion.

"What?"

"How?"

"I swear that's not possible."

After a couple minutes of us asking questions, Malcolm tells us that's what Pittacus said.

"He also said that one of his heirs would develop much later than the other. So, if it is you, the other one could be the least prepared of you right now. We can't tell."

I see Nine and Marina's confident boost immediately.

"I guess we can get back to training now." I tell everyone and clap my hands as I get up.

Everyone else soon gets up and goes back to what they were doing.

Now, Nine and Katie are doing sit-ups, Six is teaching Marina more fighting techniques and Mark and Sam go back to some hand to hand combat. From the corner of my eye, I see Sam use one of Six's techniques to kick Mark off of his feet. He has come a long way since the beginning of all of this.

Devdan and I circle each other after we agreed that we were going to fight.

Suddenly, I feel a punch in my stomach, and bend over.

I feel something behind me kick my legs out and I fall. Devdan pins me and looks down at me.

"You need to work on your awareness. Imagine you were fighting Setrakus and a Mog came up behind you. You should use telekinesis to search the area for other enemies, or with us, telekinetic blows or teleportation."

I nod my head and he helps me up and we begin our training.

"Close your eyes and I'm going to throw random objects at you, sense them coming and push them back." He tells me.

I close my eyes and concentrate, I'm about to tell him I'm ready when something hits me.

"Be alert at all times, now focus."

I close my eyes again, and I sense everything in the area. I see Six throw a punch at Marina in my head. Suddenly, I feel a object that has a very sharp edge coming at my face at a very quick speed. I jump out of the way, and focus myself again, much more confidently.

We continue practicing this until this is like a sixth sense. I can even feel telekinetic blows.

Devdan and I face up again and we are about to start a fight.

Adrenaline flies through me and I lift up to the sky and send a telekinetic force down at Devdan. He easily avoids it by teleporting. I sense his presence about 7 feet away from where he was and send a telekinetic punch there.

Devdan appears right where I expected him to, and the punch hits him directly in the face, leaving us both surprised.

I react faster than him and dive down at him.

We get into a bit of hand-to-hand combat and I am easily overpowering him.

I'm suddenly on a beach standing next to Six. Suddenly, she punches me.

"Six, whoa!"

Another punch and then a kick and I'm on the ground and she pins me.

Suddenly, I'm back in the real world and Devdan is pinning me instead of Six.

"Hallucinations, useful legacy."

I nod to myself and I get back up.

"I guess I'm not as strong as I think I am." I tell him.

"Well, I've had a lot more practice than you, you're still young and you could match up to me quite impressively, if I might say so myself."

"Thanks."

Six:

I just pushed Marina to the ground once again, and ever since we both got knocked out, I've been winning all of the battles. I guess she hasn't had enough training to keep going as long as I have.

I help her up and then John claps his hands and he gets everybody's attention.

"I think we should leave now because Ella might be in trouble."

Everyone nods and we all begin to get ready to leave. The other garde go in and go to get their chests but I still don't have mine. I think we should get it back, I mean it could have something important in it, and it still has a phoenix stone in it.

I remind myself to tell John once we get Ella back about this. We already have enough to worry about.

Everyone comes out with whatever they need, which is really the garde's chests and Sam and Adams bag of clothes and Malcolm's computer.

We all get on some Chimæra with the exception of John who will fly all the way there for training.

We take off and we're all just sitting down nothing. (Sums up what I've been doing for Summer btw :P) After a couple of hours, John flies down and sits next to me on Bernie Kosar.

"Hey Bernie, sorry about the extra weight." He says and BK whines a bit but keeps going.

"So, I've been thinking for a while, and I think that after we get Ella, we might want to go for your chest. It would be extremely useful for you and we will have another phoenix stone with us." He tells me.

I smile, thinking about how good it would be to get my chest back.

"Yea, we have to do that, but first we really need Ella. She is another Garde and that's more important anyway." I say.

"I think I saw a chest on my way out of the Virginia cave, and it could have been Five's but it also could have been yours. Either way, it could be worth the risk." He says and I smile.

We sit really close to each other for a while and just enjoy the moment while we can because we both know that this could be our last moment together.

"You know, I've never thought of how all of this could end." John says. "I mean what are we going to do when we get back to Lorien, I mean, it would be quite boring with just a few of us."

"I guess we could stay on Earth for a couple of months but I think we still have to go back to Lorien to restore it and I'm not taking a years journey back and forth every couple of years." I tell him.

"I guess so."

We sit near each other, holding hands for the next couple of minutes, listening to the wind and just relaxing a bit.

Ella:

"Ok, here's the plan." Five starts telling me once we're on our way to California. "So, we use you as bait and you've already sent out the signal telling them to come, right?"

"Yep."

"Ok, so if they somehow manage to get you, you will play along with them, but will keep reporting back to me every 2 or 3 days. After we have managed to gain enough forces, you will tell us where you guys are and we'll attack them. So, you will be hiding in an ally so it will be easier to trap them." He begins. "If they catch you, you tell them that you thought the Mogs wouldn't search there, ok?"

I nod my head as the plan begins to make sense.

"They will come in and we will block them from all exits and make sure they can't get out. Since they don't have Eight, they can't teleport out or anything like that. I'll patrol from the sky." He says. "By the way, if any Mogs hurt you, which I doubt they will, it will be because they will have to, so they can keep the illusion up. Do you understand?"

I nod my head.

"Ok, you can do whatever you want until we get to California."

I get up and start walking to the edge of the ship.

It's beautiful and I can tell that it must have cost a lot of money. I look over the railings, at the sparkling blue ocean.

I think about how great it would look with larger waves, and just like that, the waves begin to get larger.

I think of one large wave and it suddenly appears.

I suddenly feel a lot more tired and the wave falls. I wonder what that's all about. I guess maybe I just got a new legacy!

I rush over to Five, screaming his name as loud as I can and he soon steps out of nowhere and has a annoyed look on his face.

"What do you want Ella?"

"I got a new legacy!" I say, extremely excited. I'm finally developing into a garde with really good powers!

"Wow. What legacy do you have?"

"Water control!" I say, extremely enthusiastically.

"That could become extremely useful, maybe it could develop into elemental control?" He says.

I become extremely excited about all the possibilities that my legacies can bring me. I become younger and I start dancing around, which makes Five laugh and soon we're both near tears, from having a great time. I guess I could get used to Five being the only company, he seems like a great guy.

We spend the rest of the day training my legacy and waiting for LA to come into view.

It's around sunset now, and we've just finished eating. Honestly, I think Five is growing on me. A lot.

We spend the sunset sitting next to each other, looking at the ocean with goofy smiles on both of our faces.

I don't think I'll ever have such a great time in my life after this.

Just as I'm about to go to sleep on his shoulder, a soldier comes to us.

"Sir, and Madam, we have nearly arrived in California, you may want to pack your things."

"Thanks, General." Five replies and he leaves us.

We wait a couple of minutes until we both get up and go to pack our bags.

Is it bad that I enjoyed that moment?

**Thank you so much for waiting for this… I'm moving houses and writing isn't very easy, especially when everyone is coming into my room every 3 minutes distracting me with something.**

**Anyway, thanks for the support and yea.**

**See you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, sorry for not uploading soon, I haven't had Wi-Fi so I couldn't. The company that connects the Wi-Fi said the 21****st**** but then delayed it to the 26****th****, but after complaints, it should be done on the 24****th****, which is the date this should be up, I think. If it's any later than that then the Wi-Fi hasn't been up yet because I'm already done with the chapter.**

**Anyway, we are getting extremely close to the release of the actual Revenge of Seven and I'm getting excited to see what happens in the book. Also, where I live, the book comes out on August 27****th****, which is my birthday!**

**Enjoy!**

Four:

I'm enjoying the moment I have right now with Six when Nine, obnoxiously screams, that we have arrived.

BK and the other chimæra begin to descend down and as we get closer, they change shape slowly.

We land on the outskirts of the city of LA so, hopefully, nobody sees us. We land and there is nobody in sight. The chimæra all change shape with the exception of BK who becomes a beagle again.

Together, we start the hour walk into California.

We've gone over the plan for the 5th time since entering the city and I see Nine beginning to get pissed off.

"Ok, I'll watch you guys and alert you guys telepathically from above what to watch out for. Nine, Katie, and Marina will be going in and trying to find Ella from my directions. Uh, the rest of you guys can go find a way to escape, a car maybe or something." I tell everyone and begin to float up into the air when I think nobody is looking.

Is I float higher and higher, I suddenly realize how hopeless this chase for Ella is.

I spot her, but she is nearly completely surrounded by Mogs that, surprisingly, don't notice her. I report all of this to Nine and I begin to lead him to the Ella where he won't have to fight anyone.

Just as I begin to think this is becoming too easy I hear a voice.

"Hello Four, we meet again."

Seven:

"Hey guys, I think I've lost connection with Four." Nine tells us as we're walking down a road. "He said Five, and then poof, he was gone."

Anger rises inside me as I want to just find Five and break his neck, or take out his other eye, anything, just make him pay for Eight, who he has taken away from me.

"Whoa, Marina, I know you're mad at him, and trust me, I am too, but Ella is more important than that asshole. We have to find her, with Four's help or without. Now, let's keep moving and think of where she could be." For once, I agree with something Nine says.

We keep moving, trying to think of where Ella would have hid herself.

"She would've most probably hid in a alley or somewhere dark and made herself younger, she would've known that they don't know that she can change ages so she would've done that." I say.

We begin to search the alleys and we find a group of Mogs, doing the same exact thing, but they know exactly where we are for some reason.

We hide behind a trash can, but that's the first place they look.

A mog throws our cover and Nine gives him a swift punch and a gas of ash floats around us. The rest of the Mogs are immediately alerted, and one has a walkie talkie and alerts the other mogs by screaming in Mogadorian to them.

There are about 20 Mogs in front of us and Nine pulls out his pipe staff and begins to fight, ignoring what Four said about retreating. I hesitate then join him.

I freeze their ankles and pull out the sword Six gave to me and begin to go to work.

As Nine and I are fighting hand to hand, Katie uses telekinesis to pull away their weapons so Nine and I can do this easily. In about 1 minute, there are no more Mogs and there is a big pile of ash. Katie pulls all of the ash into one big pile and Nine sets it on fire with his elemental control.

They high five after all of the ash is done burning and I feel a pang of jealousy, as I have nobody to be with. I know it's pointless but I think of what would've happened if Eight had teleported and pushed him and Nine out of the way.

"Great job Marina, we should start moving, the Mogs know where we are now and we need to get away from here, quick." Nine says.

Six:

"I'm not waiting around for them to take their time and get Ella. I'm going in, and if anyone wants to come with me, then come on." I say. "But I can only take 2 people since I can't turn us all invisible."

Sam, Mark, Devdan, Malcolm, and Adam look at each other thinking about my offer.

"I shouldn't go, I'm, more or less, a waste of space and you guys can fight better than me." Malcolm says.

Mark quickly agrees with him but Sam steps forward.

"I want to go, I've had experience on the field." He says, winking at me.

"I'll let you guys handle this, you seem to need to work on your teamwork. If Lorien's future can't work together, then I don't know how we can rebuild the planet." Devdan says.

I reach out and take Sam and Adam's hands and begin walking to where Nine and the others where headed.

Four:

"Five." I whisper to myself I feel my connection with Nine stop as I dodge a right hook from Five.

"Why?!" I scream at him. "What the fuck have they told you?"

"The truth."

He dives at me and I dodge him and give him a punch right at his stomach.

My eyes are burning in hatred and I see him cower a little bit.

I want to know what they said to him. "The truth." Setrakus is known for making lies. Why would he believe him?

The pain of his betrayal hits me and this is the second time in this entire war mercy is completely out of the question, after the dulce base.

I swing right at him and once again, my future vision or whatever you want to call it kicks in.

I see all of his moves before he makes them and I manage to hit him a couple of times. Suddenly, I feel an aura of power around him from Devdan has taught me. I move completely out of its path as he launches an energy beam at me.

He looks utterly confused and I draw out a smile.

"Things have changed for the both of us. I see you aren't even wearing a pendant, I guess that makes you officially not one of us."

"Now." He says, leaving me confused.

Suddenly, a cloak of skin leaves Five and flies off of him.

Five, the real Five fall down to the ground unconscious. He is actually a girl. I see the girl that Henri and I saw on the news.

I'm completely clueless as to what's going on until I look up.

Setrakus Ra is standing right in front of me. He gives me a toothy grin.

"You know, a very useful legacy is shape shifting, you can even become a person's skin. With mind control, you can never know who you can trust and who you can't. If you were going to live after this, I would tell you to watch your back. Five has been a good host for me. Enjoy another ally while you can because you are about to die, Number Four."

With that, he lunges at me.

(For those confused, Setrakus appeared as a layer of skin of Five, he also controlled his mind so Five would do as he says. If Five is actually a traitor shall be revealed later)

Seven:

We turn a corner and see Ella standing in front of us.

"Ella!" Nine exclaims and is about to run to her when she screams at him.

"Stop! It's a trap! Everything is a trap!" She cries. "I'm sorry, they made me! Five is battling Four in the sky and Mogs are surrounding us. We're all going to die. I'm so sorry."

I look at her confused.

"It's okay Ella, we can fight back now." I tell her.

Suddenly. An army of Mogs comes out of the shadows. And when I mean an army, I mean an army. There are around a thousand Mogs surrounding us.

"Any new legacies?" Nine asks her.

"Yea, but it requires water. Water control."

"I can make ice which will eventually melt." I suggest.

We go back to back as Mogs begin to close in on us.

It begins to rain as Katie smiles.

"Or we could do that." She says. "Hi, I'm Katie, I just joined. Nine found me."

Ella scans us quickly and the battle begins.

We are destroying them and I feel my power rising with each kill. I know I shouldn't, but I feel happy every time I kill a mog. I guess Nine has rubbed off on me.

I release Ice spikes that hit them and slow the Mogs down.

Soon, I see energy blasts coming from the outside of the Mogs and the ground begins to shake.

Six has come with the others.

After another 5 minutes of this, I slump to the ground.

I have no more energy and I can't even stand up.

Just as I fall, someone grabs me. I look up to see Six smiling. She holds my hand and gives me a wave of energy. I feel brand new. I stand up and quickly thank her and push away the Mogs that have come closer. The fight continues until we have defeated all of the Mogs.

Ella:

The fight is over; we actually managed to defeat the army.

I'm extremely surprised, but at the same time excited. I've reunited with my friends.

But I still have to make a choice. I see a Mog lying on the ground, not dead yet and I know what I have to do if my heart is with Setrakus.

But I'm still confused. Who am I with? I know what Five would do, he would pick up a sword from that direction and throw at one of the garde and blame it on the Mog.

I just don't know if I would want to do it.

I can't I tell myself. I can't do it.

But the knife starts floating my telekinesis working.

I'm about to throw it when I decide not to.

I plunge it into the heart of the Mog that is remaining and he turns into ash.

Marina runs over and gives me a hug and I hug her back.

Things are back to normal, I guess.

I see the Mog before it happens.

There is another one alive and he throws a knife at Nine.

I scream something but I don't know what it is. I feel terrible. This is my fault. I told them to come here. I feel terrible.

I watch the knife fly.

Nine turns around and it go right into his chest.

I kill the Mog.

Four:

Setrakus and I face off for a little while but I already know I've lost.

We keep fighting for a little bit more but I know it's hopeless.

I fly down and grab Five before she hits the ground. I set her down and I land.

Setrakus comes down as well.

"What do we have here, number Four? Is it the end for you?" He taunts me.

I know I'm going to lose and I feel Dedans presence. I throw Five in his direction and I just have to hope he catches her.

I turn to see Setrakus draw his sword and give me another grin.

We fight for another couple of minutes. Actually more like he toys with me for another couple of minutes.

He grabs me by the neck.

"It's over number Four."

His sword goes through my chest.

**Not the end of the book, though this could make a perfect ending, a cliffhanger and everything! I got a bigger plot twist coming up soon as well, which will be the ending.**

**Things are finally going downhill for the garde, even with Ella rejoining them. What do you guys think will happen?**

**See you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys, welcome back.**

**I read Five's Betrayal and this next paragraph will be about it and the first chapter of the Revenge of Seven, so if you don't want spoilers, the skip this paragraph! Five's betrayal is actually quite a good book. I hate Five for doing what he did, but I kind of understand. I mean survival of the fittest is important. He also hated the garde because he thought that all of them lived a luxurious life like Nine and that they were ignoring him. The Mogs told him fake stuff and he had to believe them, I mean I would. The book just makes me hate the Mogs a lot more really. Also, I really like how Sandor lied and said that the strongest Loric was the last. It's not true because if you read the last days of Lorien it shows that the first one to the ship was number one and so on. The Revenge of Seven chapter 1 was sooooo interesting. Ella is in space, with Setrakus Ra, who is her grandfather, and they are about to launch an attack on Earth. This is most probably the attack on the bottom half of Earth, like shown in the Loric cave. Also, I would have never guessed that Five is FLYBOY. That explains a lot. I have a feeling that The Revenge of Seven will be extremely good! Only a month left!**

**UPDATE: The second chapter has been leaked as well! The story is great so far and yea. What they have decided to do is extremely smart, Adam is a genius!**

**Thanks for the reviews and continue reading.**

Four:

It's over. It's all over.

Using the last piece of energy I send Six a one last message.

Goodbye, I love you.

I can smell Setrakus's breath and it's nasty. I can't believe this is the end.

"It's sad. I thought you were going to be him. And I can tell now. The process of reincarnation has started. Too bad." He says and turns around and starts walking away.

As everything goes black I send one more wave of telekinesis at Setrakus Ra.

Surprisingly, it works. He most probably let down his guard.

He goes flying back and suddenly someone grabs me and I'm gone.

The last thing I hear is Six saying my name.

Six:

Suddenly Four is in front of us in Devdan's hands.

He's out cold; he isn't dead because there isn't a scar burning itself on my ankle.

Nine's still conscious but they're both going to die if nothing happens right now.

I grab his hand and I begin crying uncontrollably. Marina leans down and tries to heal him but it's not working. She cries out and is so surprised.

We've lost three garde all in less than a week.

Something snaps in me. This isn't happening. Not now. Never will another garde die.

I feel my energy being sapped as Four regains consciousness.

I completely forgot about my energy manipulation legacy.

"Heal yourself!" I scream at him. He gives a look of confusion, as I know he thought he was gone for good.

He grabs his own chest and yanks out a sword from whoever stabbed him and heals himself.

His wound slowly heals and he takes a deep breath and everyone gives a sigh of relief.

Nine gets up slowly after Marina healed him.

Why wasn't she able to heal John? Is her legacy failing?

"Marina-"

"I know! I just couldn't. My legacy was blocked." She says, and after a moment of hesitation she continues. "It's as if something was changing inside you."

He gives a confused look then pulls himself off the ground.

I suddenly realize how much energy it took me for everything that has happened and I fall back into John. He catches me and everything goes black.

Seven:

I can't believe I failed at the one thing I'm good at.

Healing.

That's the only thing I specialize in and I failed. I can't believe it.

We're now in a hotel around a 5-hour drive from the battle scene.

Four has told us our story and I get excited about the part about the real Five.

"It's fake." Devdan and Ella say at the same time.

"It's a stuffed toy."

"I've seen them in the same room at the same time."

Four puts his head down in self-disappointment. I don't know what he's thinking after coming so close to death.

"So I'm Pittacus. Well the first. Unless Five…" He says.

"No. He isn't. He isn't that strong. The second is most probably delayed." Ella says.

"Imagine if he's the second. What if One or Two or…" I say think out loud.

John shrugs his shoulder and walks to where we put Six.

She's still unconscious because of exhaustion. She saved John and the rest of us a couple of times.

"You were always right Johnny." Nine says from the other side of the room. "I never believed your bullshit but if Setrakus says it then it's true."

"Well it certainly explains your new outburst of legacies." I say.

"Wait, wait. Four is Pittacus and if I recall correctly, I kicked his ass in Chicago, so technically, I'm the only person who has ever beaten Pittacus Lore." Nine says with a smirk.

"So has Six." Four adds.

"We have to begin to become more careful, Nine and I could've been dead if not for us being so lucky." He adds which quickly dampens the mood.

There has been something bothering me more than that. Than all of this.

I should've healed Nine but I hesitated. I didn't know if I wanted to heal him.

I know I will never forgive myself for that.

Somebody knocks on the door and we find out it's the others. We separated into 2 rooms, garde, and non-garde.

Sam and his dad walk in.

"We have some serious bullshit to talk about."

Four suddenly falls to the ground unconscious.

Six:

I open my eyes and I realize I'm still dreaming.

I'm on Lorien before the war happened.

But something is different this time. This isn't the day of the attack, or a memory of me.

This isn't my memory.

I turn around and I see Four appear.

He runs over to me and gives me a hug.

"Thank you so much. You saved my life." He whispers in my ear and that's when everything comes back.

"What happened?" I ask and he begins with his story.

He finishes and I give him a hug.

"So you are Pittacus. Wow."

"That would be me."

I man walks out and gives us a wary smile.

"I'm Pittacus Lore. I'm here to address my heir, and number Six, you were unconscious so I decided to bring you along as well." He gives me a polite smile.

I don't know whether to bow down or to just watch but John looks utterly confused.

"Grandpa…?" He says and runs over and gives Pittacus a hug.

"Ah, yes, I'm your grandpa. I ran off into the battle and teleported away and got away in the nick of time. I got to Malcolm, who I believe you've already met."

I give a slight nod. I see Four's eyes begin to tear up and I smile.

"Let me read your minds, just for a moment so I know everything that's going on. If you'll allow me." Lore says and we both agree and let him.

"I'm sorry about you're cepans but all of the cepans knew they were all going to die. Except for Sandor, he wasn't actually a cepan." He smiles at our confusion. "It's okay, you will understand in a matter of time."

"Let me tell you both, I'm so proud of all of you garde. Also, us elders never told any of the cepans this but it was foreseen that a Mogadorian would help the garde at the darkest of all times. I never thought that it meant after the invasion.

"Listen, you 2 are arguably the most important of all of the garde. Four because you are my heir and Six because you will hold the most power over everything. This is all cryptic but you will soon understand.

"I need to talk to you both privately before I address you together. Grandson, you'll be first, come with me please."

Four walks over to me and gives me a kiss on my cheek and walks over to his grandfather. They both disappear.

I wait impatiently before they both return and I see some tears on the face of Four.

I go over and give him a hug but walk away soon to Pittacus, eager to understand everything.

Everything disappears and I appear in an office and Pittacus sits on the opposite of me.

"Six, you being her is not by chance, not at all."

Five:

He called me out of the mission.

HE called me out of the most important mission of my life.

I can't believe it. He failed as well.

I laugh to myself at how bad he planned everything.

The army was not enough and he knew well that he couldn't take on Pittacus Lore's heir.

Setrakus Ra is nothing more than a fool for his planning.

He is deadly hurt from one blow form number Four and I can't believe he let them get Ella.

Setrakus Ra, the Mogadorian genius has failed. He failed miserably as well. None of the remaining Loric Resistance has been touched.

I don't even know what to think anymore.

I think I might've joined the wrong side.

Have I made a terrible mistake?

I guess I just have to see.

**Thanks guys for waiting for so long. I've had family over and I get to see them once every 3 or 4 years so I've been spending a lot of time with them.**

**A lot of hype for the Revenge of Seven. I'm so excited. I don't know if I mentioned this before but TRO7 comes out on my birthday, the 27****th**** of August! I'm so excited for both of those.**

**Also, school starts this month so if updates become more scarce, that's why.**

**Also, more than 800 views have come over the past week, which is amazing. Thanks to all of you guys.**

**See you guys next time!**


End file.
